Recuerdos De Una Juventud Inocente
by AlissaBlue
Summary: Quizás el sonido de su voz le hizo recordar vagamente el pasado. En algún momento la buscara y la amara de nuevo, así como el viento acaricia la tierra . En algún momento cuando no queden virtudes para defender, ella regresara. Se mentían en cada discusión, él lidero las fuerzas que alimentaron su odio. Cuando el frió en sus corazones llegue a su fin, estarán en paz otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Tahashi._

 _Dedicado a aquella persona que no puedo amar._

* * *

Cap. 1

...

Era una noche bastante fria sin duda. Una vez mas se sento junto a su ventana a fumar un cigarrillo, ¿acaso nunca aprenderia?

Se sentia triste, de eso no habia dudas. Era imposible para ella no pensar en él, incluso en sus sueños, él la atormentaba. Parecia que nunca la dejaria sola, a pesar de todo. Se prometio a si misma poder superarlo, pero su cerebro parecia estar en su contra y no con ella.

-Este cigarrillo esta amargo- dice sin ningun apice de animo en su voz. Lo succiona, aspirando el humo, lo retiene y despues lo suelta lentamente.- él odiaba que fumaras, ¿lo olvidas?

Por un momento, fruncio el ceño.

Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba, entonces, ¿por que al pensar en el, su corazon seguia estremeciendose?

Ella no tenia razones para seguir amandolo, el le habia demostrado que no valia nada para el.

-Eres una tonta- dice al aspirar el humo por ultima vez. Con brusquedad, tira la colilla por la ventana y la cierra duramente.

Camino hasta su tocador y se miro en el espejo, no quedaba un apice de la chica que era antes, aunque se viera tan joven como hace diez años, era obvio que su personalidad habia cambiado: aquellos ojos dulces y amables, ahora solo eran orbes azules sin ninguna pizca de solidaridad por alguien. La expresion de su rostro paso de ser inocente a ser completamente cruel. Ya no habia brillo en su mirada, si alguien la mirara en estos momentos, dudaria si en algun momento Ahome Saint Cyr fue feliz.

Ya no era una joven inocente en la plenitud de su vida. Ahora era una mujer en busca de sangre y venganza. Tenia todo el derecho del mundo a obtener su venganza, eso es lo que _ellos_ le habian enseñado.

Habian pasado diez años desde que se fue a Paris. Diez años desde que la obligaron a volver a su tierra natal por culpa de su esposo.

 _Ex-esposo,_ piensa con amargura. ¿Cuantas veces se habia equivocado cuando debia referirse a el mientras trabajaba en Francia? Eso ya estaba en el pasado, ya no estaba alli. Habia vuelto a Japon a hacer lo que debia hacer.

Decir adios fue muy dificil, obligada a apartarse de su familia, de sus amigos, _de sus hijos._ Odiaba esa maldita familia, de eso no habia duda. Pero sobre todo, lo odiaba a _el._

No lo odiaba por lo que hizo, sino por lo que no hizo. Simplemente se quedo estatico, esperando que le dieran el golpe final. Se quedo viendola, como si ella fuera una desconocida. Definitivamente, ella habia sufrido. Dicen que las palabras son mas fuertes que los golpes, pero el silencio es mortal.

Lentamente se levanta y se acuesta en su cama. Se supone que deberia estar comoda, pero no se siente comoda en absoluto. Una vez que se despertaba en la madrugada era muy dificil dormirse otra vez. Usualmente cuando fumaba un cigarrillo se le hacia mas facil dormir, pero parece que hoy no es el caso.

-Demonios- maldice en voz baja. otra noche en vela.

* * *

Somnoliento, mira a traves de su ventana. Recordando viejos tiempos de no hace muchos años. O quizas si habian pasado muchos años, el ya no recordaba con exactitud la ultima vez que la vio sonreir.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que se levantaba de madrugada a observar el paisaje. Usualmente dormia 8 horas seguidas, pero parece ser que esta noche sera diferente, tiene sueño, pero no puede dormir. En vista de que no habia mucho que hacer, decidio observar su reflejo en la ventana. Era un hombre no tan joven, pero guapo sin duda alguna, una mandibula fuerte, lineas de expresion que rebelaban que estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido, cabello tan negro como la noche y ojos dorados, tan dorados como el sol. No era un misterio saber quien era, al menos su apellido era un muy reconocido. Sesshomaru Taisho, ese era su nombre. Miembro de una familia japonesa-escandinava, no es de extrañar que sus rasgos llamen tanto la atencion.

Este hombre lo tenia todo, sin embargo, sentia que algo no estaba bien en su vida.

Ah, cierto. Habia una mujer que queria ver su cabeza rodar por las escaleras. Su querida ex-esposa.

En realidad el nunca quiso que todo ocurriera en aquellas circunstancias, pero la situacion se torno de esa manera. A veces se pregunta que hubiera pasado si no se hubiesen divorciado, _si tal vez se amarian aun._

Una parte de el se arrepiente de haberla abandonado, otra parte sintio un alivio grande cuando se la quito de encima. Lo hizo por sus hijos, y por el mismo bienestar de ella, solo que esa pequeña parte ella aun no la sabia. No habia dudas, de que haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeada de aquellas personas la transformo casi que drasticamente. Su madre cruel y su padre indiferente, una peligrosa combinacion para una mujer como ella, sobre todo por el estatus que tenia en aquel entonces.

El, sin querer, se transformo tambien. Lamenta ese dia, cada dia de su vida.

Ahora, ella ha vuelto. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. La veria otra vez, despues de diez largos años. La sonrisa se desvanecio, ¿con que derecho se ponia feliz por su regreso? Cayo consciente de que el es la persona a la que menos quiere ver.

Vaya, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintio algo amargado. El no fue el culpable de su destierro, bueno, solo en parte era culpable. Sin embargo, el no hizo nada para detenerlo. El merece el desprecio de Ahome Saint Cyr.

No cualquiera tenia la suerte de casarse con una hermosa mujer francesa, desgraciadamente, el la dejo ir. Si le dijera la verdad de porque la envio lejos, dudaba mucho que le creyera. Es dificil borrar diez años de resentimiento. Cientos de ilusiones que tenia con ella, se fueron al diablo por culpa de su familia.

Ella solo queria revelar la verdad, solo queria el bien de las personas...

El se ocupo de que su voluntad se cumpliera, diez años mas tarde.

Ella aun no lo sabia, por eso, una pequeña parte de el, esperaba que ella lo perdonara.

* * *

Con pereza, la chica de cabellos castaños abre los ojos al tiempo que suelta un largo bostezo. Se frota los ojos, siente molestia por la luz del sol que traspasa la enorme ventana de su habitacion. Se sienta al borde de su cama, estirando sus piernas y sus brazos, en otro intento de despertarse por completo.

Ya menos adormilada, se dirige a su cuarto de baño, donde hay una tina de agua caliente esperandola. Se quita la ropa sin mucha prisa y se sumerge en el agua. Lava su largo cabello y despues de lavar su cuerpo, se seca con una toalla y procede a lavarse sus dientes.

Como todas las mañanas, se mira durante un rato en el espejo, buscando las facciones de _ella._ Ciertamente se parecia a su madre, exceptuando sus ojos. Su padre siempre le repetia lo mucho que se parecia a ella. Ella lo sabe, tiene cientos de fotos de ella, sin embargo, la ultima vez que la vio, fue cuando tenia cinco años. Rin Taisho recuerda ese dia como si hubiese sido ayer.

 _..._

 _Diez años atras: cuando fuimos felices._

 _Me desperte para ir a la guarderia como casi todos los dias, pronto pasaria para primer grado, asi que estaba mas feliz que de costumbre. Me cepille los dientes, me bañe y me puse el nuevo vestido que mi madre me habia comprado el dia anterior, era azul cielo con una hermoso lazo a la altura de la cintura junto con mis zapatos rosados que combinaban con mi vestido. Baje a desayunar junto a mis padres y mi hermano mayor, pero ninguno de ellos estaba, solo Kaede, que era nuestra cocinera._

 _-¿Donde estan todos?- pregunte inocentemente._

 _Kaede se miraba un poco nerviosa pero yo no sabia la razon.- Todos salieron temprano esta mañana- me dijo intentando calmar su voz.- le ordenaron a Franco que la lleve a la guarderia y ya servi su desayuno, señorita Rin._

 _Un poco extrañada, tome mi desayuno y Franco me llevo a la guarderia. El dia transcurrio normal, estuve alli hasta las cinco de la tarde. Franco, el chofer, paso a recogerme, pero en vez de llevarme a mi casa, me llevo a la mansion de mis abuelos. Aun seguia sin entender que rayos estaba pasando._

 _Franco me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la puerta principal, al igual que Kaede, se notaba inquieto. Cuando abrio las puertas de la mansion, mi corazon se rompio. Mi abuela y mi abuelo ambos diciendole cosas horribles a mi madre mientras mi padre solo observaba desde las escaleras junto a mi hermana, sin ninguna expresion en su rostro._

 _-Que sea la ultima vez que te metes en asuntos internos.- dijo mi abuela Irasue de manera fria. Mi madre en cambio, tirada en el suelo, se frotaba la mejilla mientras lloraba sin parar, alguien la habia abofetado sin duda. Con su cuerpo tembloroso, se puso de pie, intendo erguirse pero no podia, estaba asustada. Miro a mi padre de suplicante, pero el seguia inerte con mi hermano a su lado. Ken tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no se movia, como si le hubiesen ordenado no hacerlo. Franco a un sostenia mi mano, el tampoco hacia nada para defender a mi madre._

 _-Rin, Ken.- dijo con voz entrecortada.- Tengo que irme durante un tiempo.- no paraba de llorar, parecia que en cualquier momento se romperia. En un movimiento rapido, solte la mano del chofer de la familia._

 _-¡Mamá!- grito corriendo hacia ella, pero mi padre me agarro antes de pudiera alcanzarla y salio de alli conmigo, con mi hermano Ken detras de nosotros._

 _No importa cuantas veces lo patee, lo golpee y le grite, el no se dio la vuelta._

...

-Desde entonces no veo a mi madre- dice en voz baja, viendo su reflejo, tratando de ver a su madre en el.

Diez años haciendo el mismo ritual cada mañana.

Sin ganas, sale del baño, a vestirse para ir a estudiar. Su uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca de mangas largas, junto con un blazer negro que tenia la insignia de la institucion y una falda de tablones negra. Un uniforme para nada original, a veces lo consideraba innecesario. Siempre ha creido que los uniformes roban parte de la identidad de las personas. Aunque a veces eran necesarios, no le gustaban.

Baja a la cocina, donde esta hermano mayor, vistiendo casi el mismo uniforme que ella y engullendo su desayuno americano. Este levanta la mirada y la observa.

-Rin, tienes un moco.- dice con expresion sera.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde?!- exclama corriendo hacia el espejo que estaba en el pasillo, dandose cuenta, muy tarde, que todo fue una broma, de muy mal gusto, segun ella.- ¿Nunca aprendes cierto?

-Se supone que el amargado debo ser yo.- dice Ken, despues de beberse su cafe de un solo trago, olvidandose de que este estaba caliente- ¡Joder!- maldice, justo al tiempo que entra su padre en la cocina.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estas ensuciando tu boca?.- sin previo aviso, golpea a su hijo en la cabeza.- Para la proxima no sera mi puño lo que golpeara tu cabeza hueca.

Ken, refunfuñando, se frota su adolorida cabeza.- ¿Era necesario el golpe?

Sesshomaru, mientras se sirve cafe, responde friamente.- ¿Prefieres un sermon?

Tanto Rin como Ken se miraron en silencio. Un golpe de Sesshomaru Taisho puede ser doloroso, pero un sermon, era como morir desangrado.

-Padre, ¿Por que no estas vestido con tu aburrido traje?- pregunta Rin al tiempo que se sirve su cereal.

-Hoy no voy a trabajar.

Ken, quien estaba a punto de irse, se devuelve rapidamente y toca la frente de su padre.- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta incredulo. Rin, se acerca hacia el y le toma el pulso en la muñeca, mientras mira preocupado a su hermano.

-Creo que lo perdimos.- dice con su voz dramatica digna de una interprete de Shakespeare.

-Basta de juegos.- Dice Sesshomaru, poniendose de pie.- Les tengo una noticia, tal vez deberian tomar asiento.

Los hermanos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, ¿que clase de noticia podria ser?

-Se que este tema casi nunca lo tocamos por su delicadeza, pero es algo que ya deberian saber. Su madre volvio de Francia hace dos dias.

-...

-...

Ni Ken, ni Rin, sabian que decir. A Rin se le aguaron a los ojos, estaba haciendo un intento por no llorar. Ken seguia con una expresion seria, la ultima vez que vio a su madre tenia 7 años, no sabia como reaccionar.

Rin fue la primera en hablar, con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Cuando vendra a casa? ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? ¿Donde se encuentra ahora?.

Demasiadas preguntas en poco tiempo.

-Recien ayer me informaron de su llegada, se esta hospedando en el hotel Station.

-¿cuando vendra a casa?- pregunto la chica otra vez.

-Rin...- Se le acerco su hermano- ella no va a venir.

-¿Que?- cierto, lo habia olvidado.

Sus padres estaban divorciados y la maldita clausula del abuelo les impedian muchas cosas.

Sin aguantar un segundo mas, la joven estallo en brazos de su hermano, quien la abrazaba calidamente. Ken tambien estaba llorando. Sesshomaru observaba la escena con pena y dolor, sus hijos estaban sufriendo.

-Ella no puede venir, pero ustedes pueden ir a ella.- dijo mirando el suelo, no tenia el valor para mirarlos a la cara, les extendio un pedazo de papel, Ken, lo tomo.- alli esta la direccion, pueden ir a la hora de salida.

-Pero..¿y el abuelo?- Pregunto Rin, temerosa que alguien mas los escuchara.

-Yo me encargare de el.

Ambos hermanos se secaron sus rostros con las mangas de sus chaquetas. Rin termino de desayunar y partio junto a su hermano al Instituto Integral, que era donde ambos estudiaban.

Sesshomaru se quedo en la cocina, sentado, observando la nada. Sin percatarse, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

* * *

Ahoma estaba mareada de tanta basura sin sentido que hablaba su asistente. Ayame era una mujer eficiente, pero a veces solo hablaba sin parar. Paso de estar diciendole las estadisticas de la compañia en el ultimo mes a estar platicando sobre el chico que le observo descaradamente la otra noche.

Ahoma, por educacion, solo asentia mientras fingia que le prestaba atencion. Estaban en el restaurante del hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Habian ordenado un desayuno ligero y ahora estaban bebiendo cafe. La verdad es que cuando llego esperaba un caos, sin embargo, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Su amado ex-esposo parecia ser mucho mas eficiente que su padre en esto.

Recientemente le informaron que su ex-suegra estaba en prision. Las trampas que hizo con los productos salieron a la luz y su poder no fue suficiente para salvarse esta vez. _Diez malditos años,_ ella queria ser quien la metiera en la carcel, pero alguien mas se encargo de eso.

La verdad queria gritarle muchas cosas a la cara a esa maldita bruja. Era una desgraciada corrupta que hizo que la transfirieran forzosamente.

Se calmo durante un segundo, era malo enfadarse despues de haber comido.

Ayame aun seguia parloteando cosas que no tenian nada que ver con su pequeña reunion, pero Ahome no se lo reclamaba. Era consciente de que debido a ella Ayame no podia conservar muchas amistades debido a que viaja con ella a muchos sitios y solo hablaban de trabajo. Era un poco triste, pero asi era el mundo de los negocios. Habian muchas cosas que sacrificar.

Aun recuerda cuando ayame llego, hace cinco años, tenia la misma edad que ella cuando se fue a Paris. Era una joven japonesa inexperta que hablaba ingles y apenas entendia el frances. Bastaron dos años para que se convirtiera en la mejor asistente que habia tenido jamas. Ahora era su mano derecha y amiga.

-...Y entonces, solo me miro a los ojos y me dijo: "¿Acaso crees que una mujer como tu deba usar esa clase de vestimenta?".- explicaba haciendo gestos con las manos.- ¿Ahome?.- se extraño al ver a su jefa mas distante de lo normal.- Ahome.- la llamo en voz alta.

-¿Que? ¿Que paso?.- se resalto un poco.- Ah, ¿que me estabas contando?

-...

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Desde que llegamo estas mas ida de lo normal- dice suspirando.- ¿Cuando me contaras eso que tanto te agobia?

-Aun no puedo hacerlo.- dice Ahome bajando la mirada.

-Llevamos cinco años trabajando juntas.- responde Ayame a la defensiva.- creo que merezco saberlo.

Ahome, solo la miraba, mas no respondia.

-Esta bien, no te dire mas nada.- Dice Ayame, derrotada, siete veces le habia pedido que hablara, y siete veces le habia respondido exactamente lo mismo. Hablar con Ahome era como hablar con una pared a veces.

-Sabes que te lo dire algun dia.- dice bajando la mirada, observando su humeante cafe sin terminar.- pero ese dia no sera hoy.

Ayame la miraba con expresion preocupada, a veces su jefa la asustaba bastante. En muchas ocasiones, sus ojos pasaban de estar apacibles a estar vacios. Como si su brillo se desvaneciera y a los segundos volviera aparecer. Sabia que el pasado de su jefa era turbio.

Cuando empezo a trabajar para ella, solia escuchar a las otras asistentes contar historias sobre Ahome. Decian que habia descubierto un secreto familiar y que por eso la familia de su esposo, que eran los dueños de la compañia para la que trabajaban, la exilio en Francia. Una vez pregunto que porque no renunciaba y ya, la respuesta que recibio le rompio el corazon. Si renunciaba, no podria ver a sus hijos mas nunca e incluso podrian demandarla por difamacion. Sin embargo, hace diez años que se fue de Japon y Ayame nunca ha visto a sus hijos. Ahome jamas ha recibido una llamada de un familiar ni de amigos ni nada. En ese aspecto Ayame era muy cercana a ella, por eso no podia evitar preguntarse que era lo que Ahome ocultaba tan fervientemente.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rapido?- pregunto Ahome un poco mas animada de lo que estaba antes.

-jajaja, si, vi tu expresion cuando me lo pediste, llame a su asistente y le di la direccion.

-Ah, que bien.- De repente, su entusiasmo se desvanecio. Una vez mas, los ojos de Ahome se llenaron de sombras.

-¿Que sucede?

-Hace tantos años que no los veo.- parecia que Ahome hablaba mas consigo misma que con su asistente.- Me pregunto si aun recuerdan mi rostro.

-¿Estas hablando de tus hijos?- el interes de Ayame se incremento.

-si.- Dice Ahome mirandola finalmente a los ojos.- ellos vendran a verme a las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Como estas tan segura de ello?

-Son los hijos de su padre, esta en ellos ser asi de puntuales.

-¿Acaso su padre es una especie de robot o algo asi?- La joven asistente no entendia del todo lo que Ahome le estaba diciendo.

-No.- responde Ahome con una sonrisa amarga.- Simplemente es un hombre muy recto y frio.

Estaban teniendo una conversacion algo rara, de repente Ahome empezo a hablar sobre sus hijos y el padre de estos. Era una mujer extraña, sin embargo, Ayame no podia evitar sentir admiracion por ella. En diez años ascendio tanto que supero a muchos ejecutivos que llevaban mas tiempo que ella trabajando para la Corporacion T.

Esa mujer era un enigma.

Un enigma fantastico.


	2. Memories

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

 _Dedicado a la persona que deberia amar._

* * *

Cap.

 _"Un vistazo al pasado"_

 _Cuando eramos felices._

 _..._

 _Estaban cerca, sin embargo, no estaban juntos. El la observaba, intrigado, ella en cambio solo fingia que el no estaba alli. Queria terminar de leer e irse a su casa, pero el solo la molestaba y no la dejaba concentrarse. Llevaban una semana en este lio, ella ya se estaba cansando._

 _Todo comenzo cuando el semestre inicio. Ella estaba buscando libros en su casillero cuando descubrio a un chico de ojos claros observandola. Rapidamente, el aparto la mirada, sin embargo, cuando ella dejaba de mirarlo el volvia a observarla. Ella se daba cuenta pero no dijo nada, la verdad es que solo la veia, no era nada del otro mundo. Ella era una extranjera, estaba acostumbrada que todos en ese pais la observaran con curiosidad._

 _Al segundo dia, el la observaba mas cerca, pero a una distancia prudente, a ella seguia sin molestarle._

 _Al cuarto dia el se acercaba mas, pero se devolvia, como si quisiera decirle algo y luego se arrepintiera. La chica empezo a notar su actitud bastante extraña. Incluso para ella, que sabia que los demas la consideraban rara por ser de otro continente._

 _Al septimo dia, el decidio sentarse cerca de ella y mirarla fijamente. Empezo a hacerlo en la clase de la primera hora, luego lo volvio a hacer en el almuerzo, mas tarde en la siguiente clase, hasta ahora en la biblioteca. El estaba sentado delante de ella, lanzadole pedacitos de papel cada cierto tiempo._

 _Ella aun no sabia dominar bien su idioma, es decir, lo entendia, pero no lo hablaba siempre. Estaba harta, de veras. Con rudeza, cerro el gigantesco libro de un solo golpe. Enfoco sus ojos azules en el, lo miraba con rabia._

 _-¿Acaso tienes algun problema mental?- le pregunto en su idioma, con su acento frances._

 _El joven de ojos dorados la miraba intensamente. Tenia las cejas levantadas, estaba sorprendido de hablara su idioma tan perfectamente._

 _-No crei que hablaras con tanta fluidez.- le respondio en impecable frances._

 _-¿Que?.- La chica no entendia la situacion.- ¿Por que llevas una semana espiandome?.- esta vez le hablo en japones._

 _-¿Espiarte?.- le respondio de vuelta.- Solo te miraba, no te espiaba._

 _-¿Por que?.- seguia ella preguntando._

 _-No vienen muchas francesas por estos lados, la mayoria son de Inglaterra. Me intrigaba si sabias hablar nuestro idioma o no._

 _-Si estudio aqui es por algo, ¿no?- La joven relajo su expresion.- Estuviste una semana observando, ¿te costaba mucho preguntar y ya?_

 _-Estuve una semana observando y nunca le hablaste a nadie._

 _La chica se sorprendio, no se habia percatado. Desde que llego de Francia, no habia hablado demasiado, un par de veces en la clase etica y una vez en matematicas._

 _-Cuando entiendes las clases, no es necesario hacer preguntas. Si andas con un perfil bajo, tampoco es necesario hablar demasiado._

 _El chico, quien tenia una expresion seria, sonrio._

 _-Tienes razon.- dice el.- igual parece que practicas demasiado, hablas muy bien el japones._

 _-Tu no sonries demasiado, ¿cierto?- pregunta ella de repente._

 _-¿Que te hace creer eso?_

 _-No tienes lineas de expresion._

 _-Soy un chico en la plenitud de su vida, no deberia tener arrugas._

 _-Cuando una persona sonrie, se nota.- dice ella en medio de una risita._

 _-Las sonrisas se pueden falsificar, las miradas no._

 _-¿Que edad tienes?- pregunta con algo de intriga._

 _-17._

 _-¿Estas en ultimo año?.- pregunto con cierta curiosidad._

 _-no._

 _La joven arrugo el ceño._

 _-¿Entonces que haces aqui?_

 _-Soy asistente del director._

 _La muchacha se puso de pie, de repente, recordo algo._

 _La chica que le hizo el recorrido en su primer dia de clases, le explico como era la jerarquia de la institucion. Estaban el dueño del instituto, el director, los jefes de cada departamento, los supervisores, los maestros y los estudiantes. Habia un puesto, el asistente del director, que solo estaba reservado para una persona: el hijo o hija mayor del dueño, despues que este alcanzara cierta edad o ya estuviera graduado de preparatoria._

 _-¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?- lo cuestiono vulgarmente._

 _-¿Sabias que hablarme de esa manera es una falta de respeto a tu superior?_

 _La chica, sin creerse todo el cuento, empezo a reirse a carcajas. Las pocas personas que quedaban en la biblioteca la miraron como si estuviera mal de la cabeza._

 _El joven de ojos dorados, se puso de pie, y la miraba fijamente, mientras ella se retorcia de la risa._

 _-Ahome Saint Cyr.- dijo el chico en voz alta. La muchacha dejo de reirse repentinamente y se enderezo. El joven la miraba con cierta rabia, o eso creia ella._

 _-¿Pero como...-_

 _-¿Te sorprende que sepa tu nombre?.- pregunto el, con arrogancia._

 _-ehmmm, si._

 _El chico alzo una ceja.- ¿Como esperas graduarte si no respetas a tu superior? ¿Con esa actitud altanera esperas ser alguien en la vida?_

 _La chica lo miraba confundia.- Se quien eres, infeliz.- le replico, molesta por su arrogancia.- Si piensas que voy a respetarte porque eres dos años mayor que yo, estas equivocado. No eres mi superior._

 _-¿Que...?- El chico estaba estupefacto._

 _-Solo eres el sirviente del director.- Dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas._

 _Las pocos presentes en la sala, estaban boquiabiertos._

 _-¿Como te atreves a hablarme asi?.- dijo el, tomandola del brazo._

 _-Lo siento, las francesas somos rebeldes por naturaleza.- dijo en voz alta.- Asi que, Sesshomaru Taisho, puedes buscar otra conquista.- Se solto del brazo de el con una sacudida, mientras se alejaba, contoneando su figura de la manera mas altiva posible._

 _Sesshomaru, en cambio. Se quedo estatico, observando la figura de ella, mas que enojdado, maravillado por su manera de ser._

 _¿Como demonios se dio cuenta de todo?_

 _-Niña insolente.- dice en voz baja, con una media sonrisa._

 _..._

Mas o menos asi fue su primer encuentro, asi lo recordaba Sesshomaru.

Estaba en su oficina, tenia que revisar unos documentos que tenia pendiente desde ayer, sin embargo, no podia concentrarse en lo absoluto.

Desde que supo de la llegada de ella, solo podia recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos. Como si su subconsciente quisiera que se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentia. Era una mierda, pero bueno, lo hecho estaba hecho. Iba a tocar el interruptor del comuicador para decirle a su asistente, Kanna, que le llevara los ultimos documentos que le faltaban por revisar, pero no lo hizo. Se sintio frustrado. Una rabia lo invadio de repente, observo su elegante oficina. El color blanco y gris dominaban la estancia.

Queria romperlo todo, desde el cuadro mas caro hasta el ultimo jarron. Por primera vez en diez años, queria destruir todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

La ultima vez que se sintio de esa manera, fue cuando ella partio...

¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Aun la amaba y por eso se sentia como una mierda de persona? Lo era, era un monstruo que corrompio a una flor inocente. La corrompio hasta el mas minimo detalle, por su culpa, ella se convirtio en una de _ellos._ Aun se preguntaba porque seguia respirando.

Entonces, se calmo.

Sus hijos. Los hijos de ella.

Ellos eran su medicina, su calmante, eran su alegria.

Rompio los sueños de su madre, no podia rompes lo sueños de ellos tambien. Sesshomaru tenia ojos hermosos, pero tambien era un mentiroso, aunque sus mentiras eran piadosas, eran engaños al fin. Es el tipo de persona que puede decir las mentiras mas atroces con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos. Algunos dicen que es una virtud, otros dicen que un defecto de mal gusto, depende del ojo con que veas sus acciones.

Claro que, era algo que no hacia siempre, sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones estuvo motivado a hacerlo.

¿Que estaran haciendo ellos en este momento? ¿Ya se habran encontrado? ¿Habran platicado? ¿Se habran abrazado? Sesshomaru hizo todo lo posible para mantener a su padre ocupado. Inu no Taisho, su padre, odiaba a Ahome con todo su corazon. Tenia hombres a su cargo para que vigilaran a sus nietos. Sesshomaru los ha mantenido ocupados toda la mañana y planea hacerlo hasta bien entrada la noche. El viejo no queria que ni Sesshomaru ni sus hijos tuvieran contacto con Ahome, queria tenerlos recluidos, vigilar sus movimientos. En pocas palabras, queria controlar sus vidas.

Se sintio como un pobre diablo al permitirselo. Prefirio eso antes que resistir. Sus hijos, aun siendo niños, se resistieron. El, sin embargo, se entrego.

Observo una vez mas, tenia que revisar los malditos papeles.

-Kanna.- dijo con voz suave al comunicador.- Traeme los documentos del proyecto Ten.

En poco menos de cinco minutos, su asistente (una mujer de cabellos casi blanco y ojos negros y pequeña) entro a su oficina con una pila pequeña de papeles y carpetas.

-Adelante un poco de trabajo.- le dijo sin animos en su voz, asi era ella.

-Ah, gracias. No tenias que molestarte.

-Esta tenso, señor.- dice con frunciendo el ceño, en señal de preocupacion.- Necesita vaciones.

Sesshomaru rio por lo bajo.

-Siempre pensando en los demas.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.- No te preocupes, niña. Puedes retirarte.

La chica hizo una pequeña inclinacion y se retiro.

Muchos ejecutivos se molestarian por tal atrevimiento de sus asistentes (hacer el trabajo de sus jefes) pero la relacion entre Sesshomaru y Kanna era diferente (no es lo que ustedes piensan).

El la contrato poco tiempo despues que Ahome se fuera del pais. Al principio fue muy duro con ella, estaba frustrado y se desquitaba con ella. Kanna, sin embargo, nunca le replico, ni hacia ningun gesto. Tampoco cuchicheaba con las otras secretarias. Ella solo hacia su trabajo, rapido y eficiente. Su relacion fue asi, hasta que un dia, el llego tarde a la oficina. Se habia desvelado bebiendo y emborrachándose. Cuando Sesshomaru llego a la oficina, Kanna le habia completado sus notas y hecho los preparativos para la presentacion que tendria dentro de diez minutos.

Desde entonces el no le reprende por hacer una pequeña parte de su trabajo. Si bien no es necesario, ella sabe el momento en el que debe actuar.

Eran un equipo, uno muy raro. Pero sabian trabajar juntos.

* * *

Estaba impaciente, a penas era mediodia, y la maldita campana no sonaba. Ken sentia que no podia respirar, estaba ansioso y al mismo tiempo, nervioso. Por fuera, se veia imponente, por dentro, se derrumbaba.

La campana sono con estruendo y el regordete profesor de historia dejo de hablar. Les dijo que recogieran sus cosas y se retiraran. Ken rapidamente empezo a meter sus libros y libretas dentro de su mochila, mientras escuchaba a unas chicas hablar sobre el a sus espaldas.

Desde que entro a la pubertad, muchas jovenes empezaron a volverse locas por el. Parecerá arrogante, pero el apuesto muchacho ya estaba acostumbrado. Habia heredado las facciones de su padre, se parecian en casi todo, a excepcion de sus ojos. Eran las mismas orbes azules de su madre, se podria decir que hasta tenian el mismo brillo amable.

No era de extrañar que le gustara a las mujeres. Aunque le tenia sin cuidado, no era un don juan. Siempre se preocupo por cosas mas relevantes, como encontrarse con su madre, por ejemplo.

Camina tranquilamente, por los pasillos de aquel instituto. Los estudiantes lo observaban y cuchichieaban sobre el, como si el no estuviera alli. Era una escuela exclusiva, solo para jovenes de clase alta. La razon por la que chismosean, es porque el es el nieto del dueño de ese edficio y muchos mas. Le molestaba su situacion, el y su hermana sufrian mucho a causa de eso. Algunos nos lo miraban con respeto, otros los miraban con recelo, por la historia de su madre. Su abuela se encargo de difamarla por todos los medios, teniendo como consecuencia la aceptacion y al mismo tiempo la exclusion de los hijos de ella.

Ken odiaba a su abuela Irasue, por su culpa su madre se fue. Por su culpa han sufrido humillaciones en la escuela, por ella no han podido tener una vida medianamente normal. Decidio no pensar en ella, cada vez que lo hacia terminaba por golpear algun casillero o lo que sea que estuviera frente a el. Lo que mas le molestaba era que nadie le reprendia, por ser nieto de Inu no Taisho. A veces llegaba a maldecir el apellido.

Estaba buscando a Rin, salio al jardin central, la encontro bajo el Goshinboku que estaba en el centro, leyendo un libro. Sonrio, era muy parecida a su madre. Mientras se iba acercando, ella levanto la cara y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Como estuvo tu dia?.- le pregunto Rin con su voz cantarina.

-Pasable, ¿el tuyo?- pregunta de vuelta mientras se sienta al lado de su hermana.

-Pasable.- respondio en un suspiro. Recuesta la cabeza en el hombre de su hermano.- me pregunto si ella piensa en nosotros.

-Por supuesto que lo hace.- le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Como lo sabes?.- se voltea a mirarlo.

-Intuición de hijo mayor.- le responde con una risa ligera.- Ella siempre piensa en nosotros.

-Me gusta mirarte a los ojos.- le dice Rin con ojos llorosos.- es como mirarla a ella.

-No llores.- le responde con un abrazo.- a mi tambien me gusta observarte. Cada dia te pareces mas a ella.- la consuela, mientras limpia las lagrimas de su rostro.

-¿Iremos a verla en la tarde?

-Si, ya lo he decidido. Papa los mantendra lejos mientras estemos con ella.

-Es curioso, como el hombre que nos la arrebato nos ayuda a regresar a ella.- dice Rin con una sonrisa amarga.

-Fue Irasue la que lo hizo, no papa.- responde Ken un poco a la defensiva.

-El no hizo nada para detenerla.

-Si lo hizo.- Ken se pone bruscamente de pie.- Tu no viste lo que yo vi. Papa le suplico que la enviara lejos, para que no fuera a la carcel.

Rin solo observaba el suelo. Todo eso lo sabia, pero igual tenia cierto resentimiento hacia su padre.

-Pudo haber hecho mas.

Ken la observaba, el la comprendendia. Entendia completamente su resentimiento.

-Lo se, el tambien lo sabe. Se arrepiente cada de no haberlo hecho.

-No hablemos mas de esto, ¿si?- Rin lo miro suplicante.

-Vale, esta bien. No es sano para nadie.

Ken la ayudo a ponerse pie. Se aliso su uniforme, y empezo a caminar con su hermano, hacia el comedor. No era necesario que lo hicieran, ya que su abuelo mando a hacer un salon especial para que ellos pasaran el rato y comieran alli tambien, pero ellos decidian ir al comedor con los demas. No todos los evitaban, habian algunos que los comprendian y entendian su situacion. Tenian amigos y algunos enemigos.

Entraron en el gran salon, hubo un segundo de silencio y luego todos reanudaron a lo que se que estuvieran haciendo. Divisaron la mesa, alli estaban Eric, un joven de Irlanda bastante extrovertido, Lucy, una chica sueca bastante risueña, Ryu, un chico japones muy astuto y Mei, hermana gemela de Ryu, misteriosa pero amigable.

Los saludaron, con el alboroto que los caracterizaba.

Usualmente los institutos se dividen en "tribus" estudiantiles, pues, esta tribu era muy colorida, literalmente. Los chicos lo atribuian quizas a que son de nacionalidades diferentes. Y ademas todos tenian una historia familiar bastante interesante.

Gracias a los programas de la escuela, habian muchos estudiantes de intercambio.

-Rin, tienes un moco en la cara.- dice Eric, señalandola con expresion seria.

Rin en cambio, se rio junto con los demas. Se sento al lado de Mei y Ken se sento al lado de Ryu.

-¿Escucharon el comunicado de esta mañana?.- comenta Lucy mientras recoge las mangas de su uniforme.

-¿Que comunicado?.- Pregunta Mei extrañada.- No recuerdo haber escuchado nada.

-Lo hicieron temprano.- dice Eric al tiempo que se bebe de un trago su lata de refresco.- Parece que van reforzar la seguridad y se van a poner mas estrictos.

-No me jodas, ¿en serio?.- Dice Ryu con algo de fastidio.- Ya de por si esto parece una carcel. ¿Por que haran eso?

-Es por mi madre.- Dice Rin con algo de tristeza.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Por que es por ella?.- Pregunta Lucy extrañada.

-Ella no puede acercarse a nosotros.- Responde Ken mientras se acomoda en su silla.- el viejo no quiere que este con nosotros.

-Que maldito.- dice Mei con molestia.- Ya hizo sus vidas miserables, ahora lo hara con las nuestras.

-No exageres, puedes fumar afuera de aqui.- Le dice Eric a Mei, mientras le lanza un pequeño trozo de su sandwich para molestarla.

Mei le hizo un ademan con el dedo del medio. Los chicos solo se reian de sus estupideces. La verdad es que, a pesar de todo, podian reir.

Eran unos chicos miserables, pero a pesar de todo, eran felices.

* * *

Ahome estaba perdiendo la paciencia, o bueno, casi.

Tenia problemas para concentrarse, era dificil que la creactividad fluyera.

Eran las dos de la tarde y se habia quedado atacasda en el capitulo 23 del libro que estaba escribiendo.

Empezo hace cuatro años, en una de sus tantas noches en vela. Lo tomo como una costumbre, estaba escribiendo una obra que solo ella veria.

Hasta que Ayame lo descubrio en su portatil y se lo envio a varias editoriales, a espaldas de Ahome. Cuando lo supo se puso furiosa, Ayame decia que se podia ver fuego en sus ojos. Sin embargo, a los editores les gusto, asi que lo publicaron, bajo sus iniciales, A.M. Saint.

Nadie sabia que ella era la autora de ese libro. No queria que la influyente familia de su ex-esposo supiera que se dedicaba a escribir. Por eso le pidio a la editorial el mayor anonimato seguro, ellos aceptaron encantados, ya que su libro se convirtio en un _best seller._

Ahora le han pedido que escriba otro. Sabia como eran las editoriales, siempre querian mas. Ella es buena escritora, pero le gusta tomarse su tiempo, las buenas historias no se escriben en un año. Ella de las personas que necesitaban tener experiencias, escuchar musica, hablar con personas, para poder inspirarse.

A veces le gustaba tener pesadillas, eso influia mucho en su escritura.

La calidad cuesta, sobre todo, cuesta tiempo.

Dejo su laptop de lado, y se levanto de la mesa del comedor. Se estaba hospedando en un penthouse muy elegante la verdad. Lo mejor es que la compañia lo pagaba, no ella. Fue a la cocina y se sirvio un jugo de naranja. Se sento en el meson, donde habian varias frutas y tomo una manzana verde. Siempre le han gustado las manzanas verdes mas que las rojas.

El verde era su color favorito, representaba vida y esperanza. Desde joven decia que preferiria tener ojos verdes, ya que el color azul representaba tristeza, nostalgia... El color verde representaba todo lo que ella siempre anhelo: estabilidad.

Le doy una sonrisa a la manzana mientras recordaba, con ironia, que nunca tuvo una vida estable.

Al menos tuvo una infancia inocente...

Con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza, alejo los recuerdos que estaban por asomarse en su mente.

Recuerdos... aquellos pequeños escondites para un corazon solitario.

Se termino de comer su manzana y fue a darse un baño. Sus hijos vendrian dentro de tres horas, debia estar lista.

Habia mucho que decir.

Habia mucho que desear...


	3. Childhood

_los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

 _Dedicado a los amigos que no tuve._

* * *

Cap. 3

 _"_ _Les Miserables Enfants: Parte 1"_

 _Irlanda, hace siete años._

 _..._

 _La habitacion estaba fria, hacia casi un mes desde que se averió la calefaccion y se calentaban con leña al fuego, aunque esta estaba empezando a agotarse. El niño que estaba sentado en suelo de la sala viendo television empezo a tiritar, no se veia tan pequeño, tenia aproximadamente diez años. Rapidamente se levanto y fue a su habitacion a buscar un sueter. Paso por la habitacion de su padre y este estaba dormido en el suelo. Al niño esto no le sorprendio, el viejo, como el le decia, pasaba la mayor parte del dia durmiendo._

 _Se coloco su abrigo y fue corriendo a la sala, que era donde hacia menos frio. Ya la leña estaba por apagarse. El niño debia salir a coneguir mas. Su cabaña estaba alejada de la ciudad, por lo que comprarla seria muy dificil y tampoco tenian mucho dinero. El niño salio y fue por el hacha de su padre._

 _Se alejo de la cabaña, en direccion al bosque. Unos metros antes de adentrarse a el, se detuvo cerca de varios troncos que ya estaban cortados, pero estaban demasiado grandes, asi que debia hacerlos mas pequeños. Esto se volvio casi un habito hacia unas semanas atras. Su padre cortaba la leña, pero llego a un punto en donde no remataba los pedazos grandes, y los llevaba a casa de es tamaño, pero el niño no podia cargarlos, por lo que tendria que cortarlos, para llevarlos a la casa al menos de uno en uno._

 _Tomo el hacha con ambas manos, respiro profundamente, la levanto y de un solo movimiento la clavo en el tronco. Un par de movimientos mas y la partio en dos pedazos, lo suficientemente pequeños para que el pudiera transportarlos._

 _Asi estuvo durante una hora mas o menos, cuando llego a la cabaña con los ultimos trozos, los puso en la chimenea y les prendio fuego. Con alivio, calento sus manos en el fuego. El niño castaño de ojos verdes estaba cansado, su manos blancas tenian pequeñas ampollas._

 _Escucho un ruido en el pasillo, era su padre, quien habia salido por fin de su habitacion. Lo miro de soslayo, con asco. Odiaba a su padre y el lo odiaba a el._

 _Su padre tambien lo miraba con odio. El hombre siempre fue generoso en recordarle a su hijo que fue un error en su vida. Aunque era menos generoso que su madre, que lo abandono a pocos dias de haber nacido. Nunca pensaba en ella, mas que todo porque nunca la habia visto._

 _El padre del niño, se acerco silenciosamente hacia el. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, solo para decirle estas palabra:_

 _-¿Por que no te vas de la casa a vivir junto con los otros niños debajo del puente?_

 _-Tengo que cuidar a un bebe adulto.- Le responde el niño a su padre, sin temor alguno en su voz._

 _-¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo?.- pregunta el hombre con altivez, poniendose de pie.- Nunca seras nadie en la vida, te conviene respetarme, mocoso._

 _-Tu no eres nadie, asi que no tengo porque hacerlo.- Dice el niño, relajado, aun seguia calentando sus manos en el fuego._

 _Su padre cambio su expresion de burla, a una de rabia._

 _Tomo al niño por el cuello y lo acerco al fuego, su cara estaba a poco centimetros de este._

 _-Eric, Eric, querido hijo.- Decia con burla, resaltando la palabra "hijo".- Si quieres vivir bajo mi techo, sera mejor que cuides tu lengua, infeliz._

 _Con brusquedad lo alejo del suelo y lo arrojo hacia un lado. Se alejo de el, tomo una botella de whisky que estaba en el meson y salio de la cabaña, no sin antes ponerse su chaqueta de cuero._

 _Eric se levanto con dificultad del suelo, se masajeaba su cuello lastimado. No era la primera vez que su padre hacia eso. Intento no llorar, pero no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. ¿Que clase de padre despreciaba a su hijo a tal magnitud? ¿Que clase de madre dejaba a su bebe en manos de un monstruo asi?_

 _¿Habra alguien que si quiera sintiera afecto por el?_

 _El niño no lo soporto mas. Tenia que irse._

 _Fue corriendo a su habitacion y tomo su mochila. En ella metio algo de ropa y dinero que le habia robado a su padre con los años cuando este llegaba borracho y no se habia gastado todo._

 _Varias veces habia intentado huir pero siempre regresaba, pero esta vez, estaba determinado a irse._

 _Debia salir de la guarida del Diablo._

* * *

 _Tokio, actualidad._

Eric estaba concentrado en su lectura, o eso queria que la profesora Tanaka creyera. No era que no le gustara la historia universal, solo que aquella profesora bajita y regordeta hacia que odiara su maldita materia. Para nadie era un secreto el pasado de Eric, muchas personas intentaban hacerle la vida dificil por ello, inclusive los profesores.

Llego a esa academia hace tres años, despues de dar vueltas por Europa y que lo expulsaran de cuatro institutos, consiguio una beca para la Escuela de Formacion Integral, mejor conocida como EFI, propiedad de la Corporacion T.

Es la escuela donde mas tiempo ha estado y es donde menos a causado problemas. Desde que conocio a los futuros herederos de aquel lugar, su estancia ha sido menos movida. Claro que ellos eran unos marginados igual que el.

Gracias a ellos a podido mejorar su actitud a una mas seria. Ya no le divierte explotar salones, bueno, no tanto, cuando piensa en sus "travesuras" no puede evitar sonreir y reirse de todas las estupideces que cometio en su pasado.

La profesora aun seguia caminando entre los pupitres, cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran leyendo. Se detuvo al lado de Eric durante mas tiempo. Parecia mas bien que se estaba asegurando de que no estuviera planeando alguna artimaña para sabotear su clase.

Eric lo sabia, sabia que casi nadie confiaba en el, a excepcion de sus amigos. Era dificil de creer, pero incluso en su tierra natal, lo miraban con recelo. Era el hijo del borracho del pueblo, algunos le tenian lastima, otros simplemente decian que seria igual que su padre.

Al pensar en aquello, apreto el libro que estaba frente a el, la profesora dio un respingo.

-No se preocupe Tanaka-sensei- dice con voz calmada, volteando a mirar a su profesora.- no voy a hacer nada.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta solo asintio y siguio caminando. El chico suspiro profundamente, ¿acaso llegaria el dia en que las personas dejarian de ser tan recelosas? No es como si hubiese matado a alguien.

Estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, se volteo subitamente, Habia sido Rin, quien estaba sentada a dos puestos atras en la otra fila. Esta le hacia señas, señalando su muñeca, indicando que ya seria la hora de la salida. Eric entendio, cerro su libro lo guardo en su mochila y camino hacia la puerta, detras de Rin. Era una jugada que practicaban casi todos los dias a la misma hora.

-¿A donde se dirigen con toda prisa?- pregunto la profesora desde su escritorio.

-Debo arreglar unos papeles y Eric se ofrecio a ayudarme.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente los demas alumnos empezaron a susurrar. Eric les dio una mirada de pocos amigos y los susurros cesaron.

-Señorita Taisho, ha estado haciendo esto durante tres semanas.- Respondio seria la profesora Tanaka.- he accedido varias veces, asi que no puedo permitirselo hoy.

Rin, quien tambien tenia una expresion seria en el rostro, saco un papel de su mochila y se lo dio a la profesora.

-Son ordenes de mi padre.

La señora miraba el papel un tanto sorprendida, lo miro durante unos segundos de mas y se lo paso a Rin, sin decir nada.

Los chicos salieron del salon, a penas salieron volvieron a escuchar los susurros.

Ambos chicos iban caminando por el largo pasillo, en silencio, hasta que Eric decidio romper el silencio.

-¿En verdad debemos ir a hacer cosas de secretarias?- pregunto con una expresion de pesar en su rostro.

-Claro que no, idiota- Respondio Rin.- Solo es un papel que dice que debo irme temprano, como se que odias esa clase, te arrastre conmigo.- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¡Oye!.- exclamo Eric fingiendo dolor.- Te juntas tanto con tu hermano que hasta te pareces a el.

-Que cosas dices- respondio Rin entre risas.- Hoy por fin veremos a nuestra madre.

Eric dejo de reir subitamente.- ¿Que?.- estaba sorprendido. Conocia la historia de su amiga, una madre exiliada por haber descubierto cosas que no debia y con una orden que le prohibia acercarse a sus hijos.- ¿Como es posile? ¿Tu padre tiene que ver en esto?

-Obviamente.- respondio Rin levantando su rostro con una sonrisa.- El fue el que arreglo todo para que podamos verla, eso de la "seguridad reforzada" es solo por hoy, para que mi abuelo crea que no nos dejaran salir de aqui. Mañana quitaran esa orden.

-¿Por que hacen tanto lio por eso?- pregunto Eric con una mueca, le parecia absurdo todo eso.

-Cuando era niña pense lo mismo muchas veces.- decia Rin pensativa.- Cuando creci fue que pude entender.- en ese momento detuvieron su caminata.- Mi abuelo es una persona cruel.- decia mirando a Eric a los ojos, con una expresion casi triste.- cuando era niña me mantenian encerrada a mi y a mi hermano los dias que no ibamos a la escuela, no querian que vieramos o escucharamos nada. Recuerdo que mi abuela una vez dijo que eramos tan perspicaces como mi madre y que si escuchabamos cosas que no debiamos, los ibamos a hundir.

-¿Lo hubiesen hecho?

-Por supuesto que si.- la expresion de Rin paso de ser casi triste a una furiosa.

-Tranquila- la apaciguo su amigo, colocando su mano en el hombro de ella.- no se si sea la persona mas indicada para consejarte, pero no debes dejar que tu odio arruine tu vida.- Eric se torno mas serio que antes.- Soy la prueba perfecta de que la venganza no es el mejor camino.

-No digas eso.- respondio Rin, preocupada.- A pesar de todo, aun sigues de pie, eres un sobreviviente.

Eric sonrio, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era una amarga.- Haber herido casi de muerte a mi padre no me convierte en sobreviviente.

-Ah, no empieces.- la chica puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que lo hiciste por tu bien?

-Eso no quita que por un breve momento, haya pensado igual que el.- Eric se alejo.- No hablemos de eso, este no es el mejor lugar.

-Tienes razon. Ken me esta esperando afuera, ¿quieres acompañarme?- Rin le extendio la mano.

Eric observo su mano durante unos segundos, hizo ademan de tomarla, pero no lo hizo.

-Debo buscar algo en mi habitacion.- dijo de repente, de forma apresurada.- Adelantate.

-Vale.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana.

Rin se alejaba, tarareando una melodia con su tipica voz cantarina. Eric la miraba a lo lejos, pensativo. Rin solo tarareaba cuando se sentia feliz. Por un momento sonrio sin darse cuenta, le gustaba pensar que el la alegro en ese momento.

Su corazon se acelero de repente. Fruncio el ceño un tanto confundido. Se toco el pecho con la mano, su corazon latia mas rapido de lo normal.

-¿Pero que...- Estaba confundido, pero no le dio importancia. Cuando ya no pudo divisar a Rin, se fue a las residencias.

Mientras caminaba, meditaba sobre lo que le habia dicho su amiga. Por mas que le costaba admitirlo, ella tenia razon, todo lo que hizo fue en defensa propia. No solo se protegio a si mismo, protegio a la mujer que lo cuidaba en esos momentos.

-Muy bien, Eric Morgan.- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja mientras caminaba.- No te tortures por algo que paso hace ocho años.

El joven irlandes tenia la mala costumbre de autoregañarse duramente. Sus amigos constantemente le decian que al menos no fuera tan duro consigo mismo, pero el seguia insistiendo.

Antes de llegar a las residencias, decidio sentarse bajo uno de los arboles que estaban en el camino de piedra. Una costumbre que adquirio de su amigo Ken. Cada vez que se sintiera de alguna manera frustrado, se sentaria junto a un arbol, y dejaria que el viento se llevara todas sus preocupaciones.

Japon es el unico pais donde habia podido sentirse en paz durante un largo tiempo, cosa que no ocurrio en Irlanda, o Escocia, ni siquiera en Noruega. Por fuera parecia un lugar moderno, pero cuando llevas cierto tiempo viviendo alli, te das cuenta que tiene mucho que ofrecer.

Eric Morgan habia llevado una vida dificil, pero a sus 17 años, ha sabido superarse a si mismo. Estaba recostado en aquel arbol gigante, mejor conocido como Goshinboku. Recientemente se dio cuenta que estaban en toda la escuela, donde quiera que miraras habia un arbol de aquellos.

Por alguna razon, se sentia tranquilo cuando estaba cerca de uno.

Se sentia tranquilo...

* * *

El viento movia las ramas de los arboles. Estaban en plena primavera, y los arboles de cerezo estaban en su apogeo.

El estacionamento del plantel estaba desolado, solo habia un vehiculo estacionado, y este pronto se iria de alli. Se podia observar a Ken Taisho de pie, recostado del auto, mirando una vez mas su reloj, impaciente. A lo lejos, vio a su hermana menor, quien iba corriendo hacia el.

Ken miraba divertido, su hermana pequeña nunca ha sido puntual, no esperaba que en esta ocasion si lo fuera.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo con su hermano, mientras intentaba respirar.- Es que... esta...

La chica queria hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo, pero sus pulmones no se lo permitian, habia corrido demasiado.

-Solo entra.- le dijo Ken secamente. La chica asintio y se sento en la parte de atras, y Ken se sento en el asiento del copiloto. Franco, su chofer, tambien entro al auto y arranco casi al instante.

Conducia por las calles de Tokio a una velocidad mayor a la acostumbrada.

-¿Tambien quieres ver a mama?- le pregunto Ken con una ceja levantada, gesto que heredo de su padre.

-¿Se nota demasiado?.- dijo con su marcado acento frances.

-Es comprensible.- le dijo Ken colocanco una mano en su hombro.- ella fue la que te trajo aqui.

-¿Por eso te peinaste diferente hoy?- Rin empezo a despeinarlo desde su asiento. A Franco esto no le hizo gracia.

-¡Oye!- exclamo molesto.- me costo hacer que se viera bien.

La joven Taisho reia a carcajadas.- Despeinado te ves mas moderno. Te pareces a mas a lo chicos japoneses de hoy en dia.

-Es cierto.- comento Ken, poniendo cara seria, enmarcando el rostro del chofer con sus manos.- Hasta te hace ver guapo.

Franco fruncio el ceño, mientras los hermanos seguian bromeando sobre su cabello. Las risas hacian el viaje mas ameno y menos sombrio. Lo cierto eran que amos hermanos, e inclusive el chofer, estaban nerviosos, se podia notar en sus miradas.

-Oye, ¿Crees que se vea igual a hace diez años?- Pregunto Rin, mientras observaba el suelo del automovil.

-Han pasado diez años, dudo que sea vea exactamente igual.

-Lo mas seguro es que siga siendo hermosa.- Dijo Rin con un poco de nostalgia.- aun no asimilo bien esta situacion, ni lo que esta por venir.

-Deben estar preparados.- Les dijo Franco, con un tono de preocupacion en su voz.- A su abuelo no le hara gracia cuando se entere que fueron a ver a Ahome.

Rin y Ken se miraron preocupados. Se llevaban dos años de diferencia, pero estaban conectados de alguna manera, lo que agobiaba a uno, agobiaba al otro. Ken se dio cuenta, Rin estaba temblando. Desde su asiento, con un poco de dificultad, alcanzo a tomar la mano de su hermana, esta lo miro a los ojos con algo de confunsion, pero capto al instante, su hermano mayor la estaba reconfortando.

-¿Cuanto falta por llegar?.- Pregunto el joven Taisho.

-Dos cuadras, señor.

 _-Pronto.- penso Rin.- Pronto podre abrazarla._

* * *

Estaba sentada en el cafe del hotel, comiendo una ensalada ligera, mientras esperaba una visita que casi sentia que era muy inesperada. El lugar estaba casi vacio, sin embargo, la mujer decidio sentarse en una mesa para cuatro apartada. Lo suficientemente lejos, para poder observar quienes entraban y quienes salian.

Bebio un sorbo de su refrescante jugo de manzana. Estaba vestida con un vestido de algodon azul claro de mangas largas y unas sandalias blancas que hacian juego con su vestimenta. Llevaba su largo cabello negro suelo, cuando lo tenia asi le daba un aspecto mucho mas juvenil.

Pronto llegarian. Hacia diez años que no los veia, no sabia que decir. Estaba nerviosa y un tanto asustada.

Constantemente dirigia la mirada hacia la entrada, esperando que cruzaran el umbral, pero aun no llegaban. La ultima vez una tenia cinco años y el otro siete. Era casi irreal que su encuentro iba a ser en una cafeteria casual, un encuentro arreglado por ella.

Observaba su ensalada sin terminar, cuando escucho unas voces que llamaron su atencion. Tres personas cruzaron el umbral: Una risueña joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados con uniforme de colegiala, un chico de cabello negro y simpaticos ojos azules con uniforme parecido al de la chica, junto a un hombre de cuarenta y tantos de cabello castaño y ojos negros, vestido de traje negro simple.

Ahome se puso de pie subitamente. Las tres personas que entraron, la observaron fijamente, como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma. Ahome los miraba de igual manera, los estaba observando de la cabeza a los pies.

La chica, estaba con ojos vidriosos, al igual que el chico, el hombre segua igual de sorprendido. Ahome no quiso seguir esperando, empezo a caminar hacia ellos, mientras mas se acercaba, mas era le facil darse cuenta lo mucho que se parecian a ella.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella los abrazo, ella los abrazaba fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarlos ir. El hombre solo miraba la escena con melancolia y felicidad.

Despues de diez largos años, Ahome estaba con sus hijos, y los chicos, estaban junto a su madre. Despues de un largo abrazo, se separo de ellos, los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad. Aun seguia sin poder creer que ya los tenia en frente. Rin, la mas pequeña, habia alcanzado casi la altura de su madre y Ken ya la habia pasado, le llevaba una cabeza a su madre. Les acaricio el rostro a ambos, limpio las lagrimas de Rin y le apreto las mejillas a Ken, como solia hacerlo cuando eran niños.

-Kaede debe haberlos alimentado muy bien.- dijo entre lagrimas. Los muchachos asintieron.- Fueron puntuales.- Ahome empezo a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada, los muchachos y la siguieron, Franco, el chofer, decidio esperarlos afuera.

Tomaron asiento, y enseguida, los camareros les trajeron platos de comida.

-Lo ordene antes de que llegaran.- Les dijo Ahome.- ¿Aun siguen siendo sus platos favoritos?

Los chicos asintieron, al parecer aun estaban atonitos.

-Mi favorito era el que tu me hacias.- Dijo Rin en voz baja, mientras observaba su pollo al curry. Ahome la observaba con una sonrisa.

-No era normal que a una niña de tu edad le gustara el curry.

-Tampoco era normal que fuera tan habladora.- Dijo Ken refiriendose a su hermana. Ahome, mas por acto reflejo que por iniciativa propia, le golpedo en la coronilla con la cucharilla.

-Se bueno con tu hermana por favor.- Le dijo mientras le sonreia dulcemente.

Rin tenia expresion de confusion.-Este encuentro no es como lo imagine. Me imagine una escena totalmente diferente.

Ahome la miro, comprendiendo.- ¿Te imaginaste que estariamos en un mar de lagrimas?

-Algo por el estilo.- Decia Rin, asintiendo.

-Ah, bueno, nosotros nunca fuimos personas sentimentales, y debemos mantenernos discretos.

-Mama tiene razon, Rin.- Respondio Ken.- No sabemos de lo que el abuelo pueda ser capaz.

-Olvidemonos de su abuelo, por un momento.- Dijo Ahome.- en este momento, solo importamos nosotros.

Sus hijos asintieron, relajando sus expresiones de preocupacion. Los jovenes estaban practicamente traumados, por las acciones que su abuelo podria ser capaz de tomar.

Dejaron al abuelo, por un lado, y se concentraron en ellos mismos.

Habian pasado diez años, tenian mucho de que hablar...


	4. Mother

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Algunos personajes son de mi autoria._

 _Dedicado a la persona que odio._

* * *

Cap. 4

 _Mas allá del horizonte._

Disfrutaron de una larga conversacion, de aquellas que no se tienen todos los dias.

Se contaron sus vidas, contaron sus experiencias, sus alegrias y sus tristezas. Ahoma y sus hijos se disfrutaron durante largas horas en aquel cafe. Comieron comidas deliciosas, rieron como nunca antes lo habian hecho.

Ken volvio a sonreir como hacia diez años que no lo hacia. Paso de ser un amargado a ser el chico dulce que era antes de que Ahome se fuera. Rin se volvio a sentir como la niña de cinco años que amaba a su madre mas que a nada en el mundo. Ahome dejo de fruncir el ceño, y volvio a actuar como la madre amorosa que siempre fue.

-¿Como es posible que aun te veas como hace diez?- pregunto Rin observando fijamente el rostro de su madre.

Ahome la miro confundida.- ¿Esperabas verme toda envejecida?

-Un poco tal vez.- dijo Ken mirando hacia otro lado.

Ahome le apreto las mejillas con fuerza, mientras le decia sonriente.- No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor.

-¡maldicion!- exclamo el chico del dolor.- No era para tanto.

-Ah, te pareces a tu padre, pero te comportas como Inuyasha.- Decia Ahome negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quien es Inuyasha- pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

-¿No saben quien es?- Ahome parecia mas confundida que su hija.- No me sorprende, su padre no habla mucho de su hermano menor.

-¿No es el hermano rebelde que escapo de su casa a los 15 años?

-Si ese mismo.- Respondio Ahome.- cuando ustedes estaban mas pequeños solia visitarnos en navidad, aunque nunca fue muy cercano a su padre.

-¿Por que papá nunca habla de el?- Pregunto Rin con la duda que brillaba en sus ojos.

-Es medio hermano de tu padre. Nacio de una aventura que tuvo tu abuelo con otra mujer. Como la mujer era de origen humilde, tu abuelo le quito la custodia y decidio criarlo el. Queria que tuviera una buena vida.

-Vaya, parece que el viejo arruina las vidas de todos los que lo rodean.- Dijo Ken, mientras le daba una mordida a su tercera hamburguesa.

-No seas tan cruel con tus palabras- le recrimino su madre.- Actua de esa manera porque quiere lo mejor para su familia,

-¿Como es posible que a pesar de todo lo que te hizo, puedas defenderlo?- Pregunto Ken con rudeza.

\- Inu no Taisho es un hombre poderoso que ha estado rodeado de las personas incorrectas.

-Asi que, segun tu, solo ha tenido malas relaciones.

-No puedo hablar demasiado.- Ahome miraba el suelo, como si no tuviera el valor de mirarlos a la cara.

-No te preocupes, mamá.- Rin tomo su mano.- Lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora.

Ahome le sonrio a su hija, al tiempo que le acaricio el rostro.

Dejaron de hablar de ese asunto. Terminaron su comida, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Franco pasara por ustedes?- les pregunto Ahome.

-Si, debe estar aqui dentro de diez minutos.- Le respondio Ken, Rin habia ido al tocador de damas.

-Y...-Ahome no sabia como preguntar.- ¿Ya tienes a una chica especial?- Tenia una especie de sonrisa picarona en el rostro, o algo asi.

-Mamá.- Ken se puso rojo subitamente.- Tal vez... Tal vez haya una.

-hmmm.- Ahome lo seguia observando fijamente.- ¿No estas seguro de que sea especial para ti?

-Para mi lo es.- Observaba el cielo, aun no se habia ocultado el sol.- Pero, es probable que tambien sea especial para alguien mas.

-Oh, vaya.- Ahome comprendio. No habia nada peor que un triangulo amoroso.- Te entiendo.- Coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo.- Solo puedo decirte que des lo mejor de ti. Pero sobre todo, nunca la obligues a hacer algo que no quiera hacer.

-Gracias, mamá.

Ahome, sin pensarlo mucho, abrazo a Ken. En ese momento, llego Rin, estaban en la entrada de la cafeteria.

-¿Me perdi de algo?

Ahome iba a responder, pero Ken le dio un pequeño empujon.

-Ah...este, me estaba diciendo que Franco llegaria a pronto.

-Ah, ya veo. El siempre es muy puntual.

Ahome rio por el comentario.- De tantas veces que tu padre lo regaño, no me sorprende.

Rin abrio los labios, iba a hacer una preguntar, pero al parecer decidio que no era el momento para hacerla. Se habia dado cuenta de algo, pero Franco llego en ese instante y decidio callarse. Ella y su hermano se despidieron de su madre y entraron en el auto. Se sento en el asiento del copiloto, por el retrovisor, vio a su madre agitando su mano.

-¿Es raro no?- Pregunto Rin, mas para si misma que a los demas.- No parece odiar a papá.

-No te confundas.- Le contesto Ken.- Solo lo hace por nosotros.

Franco los miraba confundidos.- ¿Por que su madre odiaria a su padre? Si gracias a él ella regreso.

Rin y Ken se miraron confundidos.- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el segundo.

-Bueno, no hace mucho, cuando lo recogi de su trabajo, lo escuche hablando por el celular. Estaba hablando en aleman, asi que no pude entender mucho. Solo pude escuchar la parte donde autorizaba la transferencia de Ahome Saint Cyr.

-¿Transferencia?- Ken aun asimilaba las palabras del chofer.

-El la trajo de regreso. Supongo que todo tiene mas sentido ahora. El abuelo nunca haria tal cosa, y en vista de que ya esta viejo, no tiene el control que tenia antes.

-Eso y que la abuela esta en prision.

Eran unas revelaciones impactantes. Los chicos aun no dejaban de preguntarse, como fue posible que Sesshomaru haya logrado que ellos creian casi imposible.

-Debemos averiguar mas.- Dijo Ken, tocandose la barbilla.

-¿Crees que los demas nos dejaran hacerlo? Sango y Miroku se encargaran de ponernos mil trabas. Ni ellos ni papá quieren que sepamos nada.

-Haz dicho lo mismo durante cinco años, y hemos averiguado cosas.- Decia Ken a su pesimista hermana menor.

-Tal vez tienes razon, ya estoy cansada de fingir que no se nada.

Franco los miraba por el rabillo del ojos.- Ustedes no son niños normales.

-Claro que no.- Rin se cruzo de brazos.- somos unos miserables.

-No se subestimen de esa manera.- el chofer reia entre dientes.- Nunca habia conocido a unos detectives tan vivaces y jovenes.

-Aun recuerdo lo que mi mama me dijo hace diez años, antes de irse.- Decia Ken mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana del auto.- "Deben vivir. Si es necesario, haz que tus mentiras sean tan grandes como mis ojos."

Rin miraba el horizonte tambien.- Lo hemos hecho bien.- volteo a mirar a su hermano.- No debemos fallar ahora.

-Contamos contigo.- dijo mirando al chofer.

-Por supuesto.- respondio con una sonrisa.- A fin de cuentas, somos un equipo.

El pequeño equipo, se miro en silencio. Las risas de repente inundaron el auto. Despues, continuaron el viaje en silencio.

Se avecinaba el caos, debian estar preparados.

* * *

A pesar de que el lugar era mas o menos llamativo, estaba casi vacio. A excepcion de un hombre, no mayor de treinta, que estaba sentado en la barra del pequeño bar. Se bebio lo que quedaba de su cerveza y le pidio otra al cantinero, este se la dio con gusto, mejor tener un cliente que ninguno.

El hombre vestia con jeans desgastados, zapatos de seguridad color marron oscuro y una chaqueta ligera negra. Parecia un poco deprimido, por la expresion que tenia mientras bebia su cerveza. Era un hombre de expresion algo dura, a excepcion de sus ojos, estos no reflejaban tanta rudeza.

Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, con amargura. Era el unico cliente del bar, hasta que otro hombre entro. Parecia estar buscando a alguien, por la expresion de su rostro, dio a entender que encontro a quien buscaba.

Se paro junto al hombre que estaba en la barra, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?- le pregunto el cantinero amablemente.

-No, gracias- Respondio mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el hombre del otro hombre.- Solo vine a buscar a mi amigo.

-Esta bien.- Respondio el cantinero, mientras con su labor de secar los vasos.- si se le ofrece algo aviseme.

-¿Como te trata trata la vida?.- le pregunto el recien llegado al hombre que estaba sentado en la barra.

-Alejate.- respondio el hombre secamente.

-Oh, vamos, no seas asi con tu mejor y unico amigo.- El hombre tomo asiento a su lado.

-Miroku, no estoy de humor.

El hombre llamado Miroku, lo miro con preocupacion.- Tu hermano me envio.

-Eso ya lo sabia.- El hombre le respondio sin siquiera mirarlo.- Dile que él y el viejo pueden meterse sus peticiones por donde no llega la luz del sol.

-Inuyasha, Ahome regreso.

En ese momento saco una caja de cigarrillos de su pantalon, pero se detuvo en el aire.- ¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto volteando a ver finalmente a Miroku.

-Sesshomaru la transfirio de nuevo a la oficina principal.- Respondio Miroku.

Inuyasha, quien enciendo un cigarrillo, miraba a nada, mientras procesaba lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.- ¿Por que hizo esa estupidez?

-Se trae algo entre manos, necesita tu ayuda.

-No puedo hacerlo. Hace quince años que deje el negocio familiar. Ademas, no creo que Irasue me reciba con los brazos abiertos.- Contesto con ironia mientras fumaba.

Miroku, lo miraba incredulo.- ¿como es posible que las noticias no lleguen a ese pueblo donde vives?

-¿A que te refires?- Inuyasha lo miro sin entender lo que le decia.

-Irasue esta en prision. Se descubrieron los fraudes de hace diez años y la enviaron a la carcel.

-Vaya, se podria decir que al menos recibi una buena noticia.- contesto con una sonrisa- Si Irasue esta en la carcel, ¿por que me necesita entonces?

-Tu padre esta dolido con tu hermano por eso. Mandar a su propia madre a la carcel... Sesshomaru sabe que buscara venganza.

-¿Como se vengaria mi padre de mi hermano? lo quiere mas que a mi.- Dijo Inuyasha con amargura.

-No se vengara de el, se vengara de Ahome.

-¿Que...- Inuyasha, inconscientemente, golpeo el meson de madera con su puño.

-Debes guardar silencio sobre lo que acabamos de hablar.- Miroku se puso de pie.- Ni Ahome ni sus hijos deben saberlo. Solo los alteraria y conociendola seguro querra enfrentarse a el.

-¿Guardar silencio?- Inuyasha tambien se puso de pie.- No puedo mentir sobre algo como esto. La vida de Ahome y de mis sobrinos puede estar en peligro.

-Sesshomaru es consciente de esto.- Replico Miroku con algo de dureza.- Por eso no quiere que sepan demasiado. Sus hijos son muy astutos, no se les escapa nada. Hay que actuar con cautela.

-Debo irme.- Dijo Inuyasha de repente, sacando dinero de su bolsillo y colocandolo sobre la barra. Caminaba con paso apresurado hacia la salida.

-Espera.- Miroku lo detuvo por el brazo.- Toma.- dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta.- Una llamada bastara para saber si contamos contigo.

Inuyasha miro la tarjeta con algo de recelo, la tomo y la guardo en el bolsillo de pantalon y salio.

Miroku lo observo irse desde la puerta, con una expresion triste y de preocupacion.

Sentia dos cosas en ese momento, alegria porque su amigo habia vuelto despues de tantos años. Preocupacion, porque entrarian en un juego peligroso.

* * *

Habia pasado una semana desde que arreglo el encuentro. Estaba estresado por las malditas reuniones de accionistas que por alguna razon se celebraban una vez a la semana en vez de una vez cada veinte dias. Estaba estresado por las peticiones de los empleados, la mayoria de los trabajadores del departamente juridico querian ser transferidos. La noticia de que la antigua jefa habia vuelto se rego como la polvora en los tres dias posteriores a su llegada a Japon.

-Señor.- dijo Kana en voz alta.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Que?.

-Señor, es el tercer reporte que daña de tanto afincar el boligrafo.- dijo ella mientras remplazaba el documento por uno de respuesto que casualmente traia en las manos.

-Ah, lo siento.- Sesshomaru parecia distraido, esto no paso desapercibido para su secretaria.

Kana lo observaba con su expresion seria de siempre.- No debe dejar que el mundo controle su mente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que todo lo referente a su ex-mujer lo agobia.- Dijo Kana sin titubear.- Han llegado demasiadas renuncias y solicitudes de traslado. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

-Tienes razon.- decia Sesshomaru mientras se ponia de pie y le daba la espalda a su secretaria, mirando por el gran ventanal que tenia en su oficina.- En vista de los acontecimientos de hace diez años, nadie quiere verse involucrado en nuevos escandalos.

-Tenemos que darles seguridad a las personas.- Dijo Kana poniendo los brazos en jarra.- No puede permitir que Ahome les transmita temor.

-¿Acaso crees que ella transmite temor?.- dijo el con una sonrisa amarga.- No es ella en si, sino sus acciones. Ya no es niña, hace muchos años que dejo de serlo. Dudo mucho que vuelva a hacer algo imprudente.

-¿Esta seguro señor?.- la mujer aun no parecia muy convencida de la palabras de su jefe.

Sesshomaru se volteo a mirarla nuevamente.- Para ser honesto, no. Con ella nunca se sabe. Es muy astuta y perspicaz. Si vamos a protegerla, hay que ser cautelosos.

-Sus hijos se parecen mucho a ella.- Kana sonrio, cosa que hacia raramente.

Sesshomaru suspiro.- Desafortunadamente, se parecen demasiado a ella.

-Debo seguir con mi trabajo, por favor, no siga dañando los reportes.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se retiro.

Sesshomaru seguia de pie. Estaba pensando en Ahome, su Ahome. Un suspiro salio de sus labios. ¿Por cuanto tiempo seguiria ocultandole cosas a ella y a sus hijos? ¿Por cuanto tiempo seguiria mintiendose a si mismo? Tras diez largos años de mentiras, logro sentirse cansado de todo. Se desplomo en su silla, mientras frotaba sus hijos. No dormia bien y raramente comia adecuadamente. Los engaños lo estaban consumiendo. A pesar de su fachada, en su interior, no quedaba mucho del energico hombre que fue en antaño. Al igual que ella, sus ganas de vivir se fueron. Solo sus hijos lo han logrado mantener con vida. Ellos, y el hecho de ella algun dia regresaria.

Sus expresion era fria, como siempre, pero en su interior, habia un torbellino de emociones. -debo protegerlos.- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja. Su voluntad seria su temple. Ellos serian su causa.

Era una gran causa a fin de cuentas. Saco su movil del interior de su traje. Iba a marcar pero entro una llamada de un numero desconocido. Contesto, con duda.

-¿Diga?.- su expresion serena cambio a una de sorpresa.- Inuyasha...

* * *

Se cepillaba su larga cabellera con tranquilidad. Se miraba en el espejo con tristeza, ¿Como fue que todo fue a parar asi?

Apreto los labios, estaba furiosa. Con un rapido moviemiento, lanzo el cepillo hacia el espejo, haciendo que este se rompiera. Observo su imagen fragmentada en el espejo roto.

Se puso de pie y se empezo a colocar las ropas negras que habia acomodado sobre su cama. Recogio su cabello en un moño, el cabello suelto era un estorbo en situaciones como aquella y aparte cubrio su rostro con un pañuelo negro. Salio de su habitacion, hacia el largo corredor de. Debia abandonar el lugar sin ser vista por nadie. Moverse entre la oscuridad, sin ser detectada por las camaras era complicado, por suerte, no habian detectores de movimiento.

Llego hasta una ventana que curiosamente estaba abierta. A ella eso no le sorprendio, la dejaron abierta para ella. Con la agilidad de un gato, salio por la ventana, agarrandose fuerte para no desplomarse contra el suelo. Con paciencia empezo a bajar poco a poco de ventana en ventana hasta llegar por fin al suelo.

Suspiro con alivio cuando toco la grama con sus pies, se puso de pie, pero rapidamente se agacho y se escondio detras de un arbusto. Un hombre con una lampara paso por alli en ese momento. Espero pacientemente a que este alejara.

Se asomo por el arbusto, divisando al fin el gran porton de la entrada.

Obviamente no lo iba a abrir, iba a saltar sobre el. Con la rapidez de un mosquito, corrio a toda velocidad, tomo impulso y salto. Se estrello contra la pared, pero se sostuvo firmente de la pared. Sin perder tiempo, se subio sobre la pared y salto hacia el otro lado.

Quitandose el polvo de sus ropas negras, empezo a caminar calle abajo con tranquilidad. Las calles estaban desoladas, pero alumbradas por faroles. Mas alla de una esquina, los pudo ver al fin. Habian cinco personas, todas vestidas igual que ella.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto el mas alto de ellos.

-Problemas de cabello.

El chico que le hablo, le entrego un casco de motocicleta.

La chica se lo coloci sin vacilar. Se subio a una de las tres motocicletas, los otros cinco ya se habian subido a las otras.

-Yo conducire.- le dijo el chico.

-Siempre me jodes la diversion.- La chica, con fastidio, se corrio hacia atras.

El joven encendio la moto de un solo movimiento y arranco, seguido por las otras dos motos.

Conducian a toda velocidad. Las calles de Tokio no estaban tan abarrotadas como siempre, asi que eso les proporcionaba mas libertad de movimiento.

-¿Era necesario que nos vistieramos como unos estupidos ninjas?.- Pregunto la chica cundo se detuvieron en un semaforo.

-Tu hermano quiere mas emocion.- Respondio otro de los chicos que se detuvo al lado de ellos.- Ha estado viendo muchos dramas.

El chico iba a replicar, pero la luz cambio a verde y no les dio tiempo. Quince minutos tardaron en llegar a la zona que iban a "asaltar".

Se detuvieron varios metros mas alla del edificio donde tenian planeado irrumpir. A penas llegaron, se quitaron los pañuelos de sus rostros.

-Esta maldita cosa es sofocante.- Replico Ryu mientras respiraba profundamente. Lo mismo hizo su hermana, Mei.

-En Suecia cuando robamos usamos pelucas, no mascaras.- Decia Lucy, mientras arreglaba su cabello rubio.- Ken, no me obligues a ponerme esa cosa otra vez.

-Ah, chicos usaron los pañuelos equivocados.- Decia Rin, mientras les enseñaba el suyo.- Este es de algodon, los suyos son de tela sintetica.

-¡No habia para escoger!.- Replico Eric molesto.

-¿Por que esta asi?.- le pregunto Rin a Mei en voz baja.

-El fue el que los escogio.

-Oh, vaya, que tonto.- Dijo entre risas.

Eric aun seguia discutiendo con Ryu sobre los pañuelos de mala calidad que habia comprado.

-Paren por favor.- Dijo Ken con voz autoritaria.- no tenemos mucho tiempo.- decia mientras sacaba un mapa de su mochila.

-¿Como conseguiste esto?.- preguntaron los cinco al unisono, incredulos.

-Lo robe de la oficina de Sango la semana pasada.

-¿Que se supone que vamos a robar?.- Pregunto Mei mirando el mapa con interes.

-Papeles.

Los chicos, a excepcion de Rin, estallaron en risas.

-¿Es un chiste cierto?-Dijo Eric.

-¿Te parece que me estoy riendo?

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpo el chico bajando la cabeza.

-Solo vamos a hacer unas copias de los documentos que estan en la oficina del presidente.

-¿No era mas facil que se lo pidieras a tu padre?.- Pregunto Lucy.

Mei le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- Se supone que su padre no sabe que ellos saben que el sabe que traman algo.

-No queremos levantar sospechas.- Dijo Ken mientras observaba el mapa.- Se especula que el abuelo intentara hacerle algo a mi madre. Claro que el no lo hara solo, por lo que tiene que pagarle a alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio. Todos los movimientos bancarios del abuelo estan registrados en sus cuentas.

-Por lo tanto, debe haber un registro de movimientos sospechosos.- Culmino Rin, mirando a sus compañeros.

-Esto es mas serio de lo que pensaba.- Dijo Eric mas para si mismo que para los demas.- no hay tantas camaras de seguridad.

-solo hay como diez en el loby y en las puertas de los ascensores de cada piso. Y en cada esquina de cada piso.- Ryu analizo rapidamente.- ¿Te parece poco, Eric?

.-Bueno, por la manera en que estan colocadas son faciles de engañar.- dijo Lucy.- Solo es un edificio administrativo, el unico lugar con seguridad maxima es en el penthouse del presidente.

-Solo hay dos vigilantes custodiando la puerta.- Dijo Rin señalando el sitio en el mapa.- Ken y yo hablamos con ellos una vez, y literal, son unos buenos para nada.

-No hay que perder mas tiempo.- replico poniendose la venda en el rostro. Los demas lo imitaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia el edificio principal de la Corporacion T.

-Mei, ¿dejaste la puerta abierta como te lo pedi?.- Pregunto Ken a su compañera.

-Si, no tiene seguro,sta cerrada asi que es muy improbable que se hayan dado cuenta.

-Bien. Es hora de trabajar.


	5. Thoughts

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Algunos personajes son de mi autoria._

 _No esta dedicado a nadie en especifico. Quiero aclarar que estas historias alternativas (Les Miserables Enfants) no alteraran el curso de la historia, solo son para dar a conocer mas a fondo a los amigos de los hijos de los protagonistas._

* * *

Cap. 5

 _"Les Miserables Enfants: Parte 2"_

 _Suecia, hace ocho años._

 _..._

 _Estaba quieta como un estatua, cuidadosa de no hacer ruido. No queria que la descubrieran y se la llevaran como al resto de las niñas de su pequeño pueblo. Aquellas personas eran capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no tenian piedad, ella misma lo habia visto con sus propios ojos de nilña._

 _Se habia logrado ocultar en uno de los almacenes del supermercado. Habia huido con cinco niñas, de ellas solo quedaba ella, a las demas las capturaron. ¿Como podian hacerle eso a personas inocentes? Entraron a su casa violentamente y mataron a su padre junto con su hermano mayor y se llevaron a su madre._

 _Se las ingenio para escapar, pero pronto tendria que huir otra vez. Habia sido la noche mas larga de su vida, ¿Cuando iba a salir el sol?_

 _Cerro los ojos un momento y sin saberlo, se quedo dormida._

 _Las horas pasaron y al fin desperto. Estaba en una cama de sabanas blanca, se incorporo rapidamente, observando con miedo el lugar. Era una habitacion sencilla con techo y paredes de madera. ¿Una cabaña tal vez? No estaba segura._

 _En ese momento entro a la cabaña un hombre de cuarenta años mas o menos, traia consigo una bandeja con un tazon y un vaso de leche._

 _-Al fin despiertas.- dijo con su tosca voz .- Come mientras este caliente.- dijo colocanco la bandeja en el regazo de la niña._

 _-¿Donde estoy?.- pregunto con su voz temblorosa._

 _-Llegue al puerto de tu pueblo en mi barco, iba a llevar el cargamento al almacen del super mercado y me encontre con un escenario no muy agradable.- la perturbacion se vio en sus ojos.- Empece a buscar a las personas pero no los encontre, solo te encontre a ti. Estabas dormida, y temblabas de frio. La policia llego y ellos te trajeron. Como no estabas herida, te pusieron en esta cabaña junto a los demas. Estaba preocupado asi que me ofreci a traerte el desayuno._

 _-Oh, ya veo.- La pequeña de ocho años aun intentaba procesar las palabras que ese señor le habia dicho.- Muchas gracias._

 _-No fue nada.- el hombre bajo la mirada.- Bueno, tengo que que irme._

 _-Espere.- la niña se bajo de la cama subitamente.- Lleveme con usted._

 _-¿Como?.- el hombre parecia incredulo.- No puedo hacer eso, lo siento._

 _-Usted no entiende.- dijo la niña ojos llorosos.- no puedo quedarme aqui. Ellos me van a buscar._

 _-¿Ellos?.- el hombre aun no parecia creer del todo que tenia esa conversacion con una niña de ocho años._

 _-Las personas que mataron a mi familia y a la gente del pueblo. Ellos me buscaran y mi llevaran._

 _-No puedo adoptarte niña, lo siento.- El hombre abrio la puerta para marcharse, pero la niña se aferro a su pierna._

 _-Por favor.- suplico la niña entre lagrimas._

 _-No llores.- el hombre se puso a su nivel y le seco las lagrimas.- Estas con la policia, estas segura aqui._

 _-Usted no entiende.- La niña no paraba de llorar.- no importa cuanto tiempo pase, ellos vendran por mi._

 _-¿Como te llamas?.- le pregunto el hombre en un intento de no sonar tan rudo._

 _-Katja.- dijo secandose las lagrimas.- Me llamo Katja._

 _El hombre dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora te llamaras Lucy._

* * *

Tokio, actualidad.

Estaba nerviosa, lo admitia. Se miro una vez mas en el espejo del ascensor, afortunadamente estaba sola. Se habia recogido su cabello en un delicado moño, este la hacia parecer mas vieja, pero no le importo. Se paso su manos por su blazer satinado, queria estar lo mas presentable posible.

Por fin, llego al piso numero diez. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, frente a ella, habian dos filas de personas, una a cada lado, haciendo una reverencia. Ese acto la sorprendio un poco, nunca se acostumbro por completo a que las personas hicieran eso con ella.

-Bienvenica, abogada Saint Cyr.- Le saludo una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta, vestia un traje de chaqueta y falda azul claro.

-¿Sango?.- Ahome se sorprendio de verla.

La mujer no soporto mas y la abrazo.- Te extrañe.- dijo entre risas.- Perdon por esto.- se refiero a los empleados y su reverencia.- es solo protocolo.

-si lo se, no te preocupes.- Ahome se aclaro el pecho y se dirigio a las demas personas.- Gracias por la bienvenida, pero por favor, no lo vuelvan asi.

-Esta bien, Abogada.- Respondieron al unisono. Ahome eso le parecio un poco, peculiar. Los trabajadores se retiraron a su oficio.

-Aun no me siento comoda con eso.- dijo casi que que en suspiro a Sango.- por cierto, ¿que haces aqui? Crei que trabajabas en finanzas.

-Hasta hace poco estuve alli.- dijo mientras caminaba con Ahome a su lado.- Como supe que ibas a venir de nuevo, pedi que me transfirieran aqui. Muchas de las personas con las que trabajaste antes se retiraron, no quera que te sintieras sola.

-No te hubieses molestado.- dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello.- no creo que sea tan malo.

-Las cosas cambiaron.- Sango se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, estaban al final de ese pasillo.- Esta es tu oficina, debo decirte algo mejor entremos.

Ahome asintio, y entro a la oficina con su amiga. Cuando lo entro lo primero que vio fue la gran ventana que estaba detras de su escritorio, le gustaron mucho las paredes color verde palido y los cuadros que estaban en ellas, los lirios que adornaban su escritorio y los muebles blancos que estaban en una de las esquinas. Algo le parecio raro.

-¿Quien decoro este lugar?.- entrecerro los ojos, imaginandose quien lo hizo.

-¿Como dices?.- Sango se hizo la desentendida.

-Fue él, ¿cierto?

Sango suspiro.- Maldicion, nada se te escapa.

-por esa razon fue que me fui, ¿recuerdas?.- Dijo con cierto humor negro.- Bueno, al menos recuerda mi gusto. ¿Que era lo que querias contarme?

Sango tomo una bocanada de aire y la exhalo.- Sesshomaru te nombro Jefa del Departamento de Asesoria Legal.

Ahome la observo con ojos abiertos.- espera, ¿que?

-Lo que escuchaste.- Sango parecia preocupada.- Ahora mandas aqui. Despues que Irasue fue a prision, Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de quien podria ocupar el cargo, asi que por eso te transfirio. Eres la mejor calificada.

-¿Me nombro jefa asi sin mas? ¿Sin siquiera consultarme?

-No es obligatorio, puedes declinar si quieres.

-Vaya, esto es muy, soprendente.- Ahome se sento en uno de los muebles blancos.- No esperaba esto de el.

-Hiciste una muy buena labor en Paris, escuche que casi lloran cuando te fuiste.

-Pero, poner a una extranjera en un cargo tan alto, ¿No es demasiado?

-Estas nacionalizada como franco-japonesa, asi que es legal, ademas, es una institucion privada, no publica. ¿Aceptas o no?

Ahome guardo silencio durante vario minutos.- Para ser honesta, llegue a pensar que algo como esto pasaria. Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces esta bien.

-¿Aceptas?- Sango casi brinca de alegria?- ¡Genial!

-No es para tanto.- decia Ahome mirando con extrañeza a su amiga.

-Anhele tanto tu regreso.- Dijo casi que haciendo un puchero.- queria ir a verte pero la señora Irasue me llenaba hasta el trasero de trabajo y no podia salir.

-¿la aguantaste diez años a esa mujer?

-no es como si pudiera renunciar- dijo con expresion triste, sentandose nuevamente junto a su amiga.- debia pagar el tratamiento de Kohaku y este empleo era el unico que me lo permitia.

-Cierto.- dijo Ahome.- perdona, lo habia olvidado.

-No te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ya se recupero, ahora esta mas vivaz que nunca, dijo que queria entrar en el ejercito.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso.- dijo abrazando a su amiga.- parece que al fin las cosas estan en su lugar.

-Si, asi parece.- decia Sango, aunque su expresion, la cual Ahome no podia ver, decia otra cosa.

* * *

Estaba exhausto, habia corrido demasiado. Le parecia extraño, ya que cuando estaba en su pueblo, no se cansaba cuando corria tantos kilometros. Tal vez era por la contaminación que habia alli, por eso nunca le agrado Tokio del todo, nacio ahi, pero no se sentia de alli. Siempre se habia sentido un hombre de campo, hoy a sus treinta años, sigue prefiriendo el campo.

Eran las seis de la mañana, aun estaba un poco oscuro, sin embargo, el cielo ya estaba empezando a aclarar. Estaba en un parque, se sento en una de las bancas cerca del lago artificial, a observar el amanecer. Habia una brisa que no era calida ni fria, era fresca. Los arboles se mecían al compás de ella. Dio un sorbo a su botella de agua, y cerro los ojos, dejando que el viento se llevara sus preocupaciones.

Abrio los ojos, obsrvando al sol en el horizonte, haciendo que se crearan hermosos matices en el cielo. ¿Cuantos amaneceres habia observado de esa manera? ¿Cuantos amanceres estaba dispuesto a observar cada vez que tuviera tiempo? El sonrio, al recordar las disputas que tenia con su hermano cuando eran mas pequeños. Inuyasha siempre prefirio la calidez del sol, Sesshomaru siempre prefirio la frialdad de la luna. Sin duda, a pesar de su parecido, eran totalmente diferentes. Su hermano siempre fue el preferido de su padre y a Inuyasha lo trataban con mano dura, por haber nacido de una aventura. Si bien su padre nunca fue tan cruel con el, Irasue aprovechaba cada momento para hacerlo sentir miserable.

Jamas ha sentido arrepentimiento por haber escapado de su casa a los 15. Cuando lo hizo se sintio aliviado, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Desde ese momento fue mas feliz, tuvo que trabajar duro y pagarse sus estudios, pero valio la pena. Se convirtio en abogado y se habia establecido en un pueblo de Kyoto. Llevaba una vida plena y feliz.

Hasta que tuvo que viajar a Tokio.

Llego a sus oidos la llegada de su ex-cuñada, y de inmediato partio. Ahora se habia metido en ese lio gracias a su hermano, quien, por primera vez en treinta años, le habia pedido su ayuda. Eso le sorprendio, lo admitia, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir pena por su hermano y su ex-esposa.

Ella se vio obligada a odiar a Sesshomaru y el se vio obligado a no decir nada. Realmente sentia pena por ellos, por eso decidio ayudar a su hermano a mantener alejado su padre de los asuntos de la compañia.

Ya el sol habia salido por completo, a calentar las cabezas de las personas que estaban afuera. Se levanto del banco y emprendio su trote hacia el departamento donde se estaba hospedando, que era propiedad de su hermano.

Estaba trotando, pensativo, tan sumido en si mismo, que choco contra una persona y el y esa persona cayeron de bruces al suelo.

-Lo siento.- dijo Inuyasha apresuradamente ayudando a la chica a ponerse pie.- De verdad lo lament...-Se quedo en silencio, observandola con sorpresa. ¿Acaso era ella?- ¿Ahome?

-¿Ahome?.- la chica parecia confundida.- ¿Conoces a mi hermana?

-¿Hermana?.- Inuyasha parecia mas confundido- ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Kikyo.- respondio la joven con recelo.- ¿Conoces a mi hermana?.- volvio a preguntar la chica.

-Emm, si, conozco a una mujer llamada Ahome.- Inuyasha seguia sorprendido.- no sabia que tenia una hermana.

La chica lo observo fijamente.- ¿Acaso eres Sesshomaru?

-Ah, no, no. El es mi hermano.

-oh, vale, es que tienen los mismos ojos.- respondio la chica con una risita.

-Lamento haberte atropellado.- se disculpo el.- me distraje.

-No te preocupes.- la chica aun estaba en suelo, recogiendo los libros que se le cayeron, Inuyasha la ayudo a ponerse de pie.- Por favor no le digas a mi hermana que estoy aqui.

-Ah, tranquila, no dire nada.- dijo en un intento de parecer relajado, pero el parecido de esa chica con Ahome lo inquietaba un poco.- No quiero parecer entrometido, pero, ¿Por que no quieres que tu hermana sepa que estas aqui?

-Llegue hace poco de Italia. Fui a buscarla a Paris, pero me dijeron que habia vuelto a Japone, asi que vine a visitarla y a ella y a mis sobrinos. ¿Por que me miras tanto?

-¿Que?.- Inuyasha parecio no captar?.- Ah, lo siento. Te pareces mucho a tu hermana, aunque ahora que me fijo bien, tienen los ojos de diferente color.

Kikyo se rio ante el comentario.- Es la unica diferencia entre nosotras, eso y la edad. Nos llevamos 10 años de diferencia.

Inuyasha la observo y tenia razon, esa chica se veia mas joven que Ahome, sin embargo, podria hacerse pasar por su hermana facilmente.

-Debo irme.- dijo Kikyo.- Fue un placer conocerte.- la chica extendio su mano.

-Igualmente.- Inuyasha estrecho su mano. La chica le regalo una sonrisa, Inuyasha iba a continuar su trote, pero ella lo tomo del brazo.

-Oye.- dijo Kikyo.- No me dijiste tu nombre.

-Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha.- repitio ella en voz baja.- bien, no creo que se me olvide. Ahora si, adios.- La chica volvio se alejo caminando.

Inuyasha la observo irse.

-Fue un encuentro muy extraño.- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.- Muy extraño.

* * *

Estaba escuchando musica con sus auriculares en su habitacion. Habia terminado su tarea de filosofia y se dispuso a descansar antes de comenzar su tarea de ingles. Su padre descubrio el espejo roto de su habitacion y la castigo. No debia de salir de su habitacion durante cinco horas hasta que reflexionara sobre la vida y la muerte, ya que, segun el, "los objetos materiales pueden tener sentimientos".

Su padre no se habia dado cuenta, pero le imponia los mismos castigos que le imponia su madre a los cinco años y que ella aun recuerda. Claro que ahora ella haba regresado y podria crear recuerdos nuevos.

La puerta de su habitacion y entro su hermano, vestido solamente con unos shorts azul oscuro, dejando su torso al descubierto.

-¿aun no te dejan salir?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo al borde de su cama.

-No, aun me quedan treinta minutos.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que quebraste el pobre espejo?

-Aish, solo estaba frustrada en ese momento.- Respondio mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos. ¿No tengo derecho a descargar mi frustracion.

-Rin, es el tercer espejo que quiebras en un mes. Pareces una niña rica mimada.

-¡no soy una niña rica mimada!.- le grito a su hermano casi que en el oido.

-Si, aja, pero no me dejes sordo por favor.- dijo mientras se acariciaba su pobre oreja.

-Primero que el viejo haya tenido su computadora vacia y ahora este castigo estupido. Me voy a volver loca.

-No te presiones por eso. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Tal vez deberiamos dejarlo todo en manos de papá.

-¿Y que nos siga tratando como niños estupidos? no pienso hacerlo.

-Igual no podemos hacer mucho.- Ken parecia preocupado.- esto nos supera. Tal vez seria mejor dejar que los adultos se encarguen de todo y nosotros solo debemos esperar que lo suelten.

Rin aun insistia.- pero es que...- se cayo por un segundo.- no soporto que sigan mintiendome en el rostro, que me digan que todo esta bien cuando no lo esta.

-Tal vez deberiamos encargarnos de lo que sucede en la casa.- dijo Ken mientras se ponia de pie.- Que ellos se encarguen de los asuntos de la compañia, y nosotros averigüemos lo que trama el abuelo aqui en casa.

-¿En casa?.- Rin no lo habia pensado.- si, tienes razon. El esta en cama, todo lo controla desde aqui. En verdad somos estupidos..- Rin tambien se puso de pie, pensativa.- El hecho de que de repente hayan puesto tantas camaras de seguridad y que el numero de vigilantes haya incrementado tanto en el ultimo mes me parece extraño.

-Dado que papá no esta siempre en casa, el no puede encargarse de ella, por lo tanto, es el abuelo el que manda aqui 24 horas al dia.

-Supongo que por eso duramos tanto tiempo en la escuela.- Analizo Rin.- Recuerdo que hace cinco años el horario no estaba tan lleno. Y la seguridad en la escuela tambien aumento.

-Eso significa que algo deben estar haciendo alli. Quizas hasta los mismos directores son complices.- Ken empezo a masajearse las sienes.- no quiero seguir pensando, me va a doler la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco.- dio un gruñido de desesperacion.- Creo que debes irte, se supone que no debes entrar. Y deberias vestirte, a Kaede no le gusta que andes desnudo.

-Seguro le gusta mi figura.- dijo haciendo el tipico gesto de Hulk, el super heroe. Rin se rio de de su hermano mayor y este se fue de la habitacion.

Rin se tumbo en su cama, exhausta. Estaba arrepentida de haber irrumpido en el edificio de la Corporacion T. Nada habia salido como esperaba, Eric se doblo un tobillo y a Lucy casi la captura una camara de seguridad. Estaba arrepentida, no por no haber encontrado lo que esperaba, si no porque casi mete en problemas a sus amigos. Eso habia sido egoista, habian pasado tres dias y aun seguia disculpandose con ellos. Ellos la confortaban, diciendole que no se frustrara por eso, su hermano tambien se disculpa, incluso con ella.

Decidio no seguir pensando en eso. Solo la torturaba mas, ya no harian ese tipo de cosas, asi que no tenia porque preocuparse tanto. Ella, a pesar de lo que ha pasado en su familia, ha tenido una vida llena de comodidades. Sus amigos en cambio no.

Ellos si han llevado vidas dificiles, sin embargo, aun sonreian.

Ella y su hermano han aprendido mucho de ellos. A enfrentarse a los problemas y a situaciones dificiles. Ellos los han consolado en esta travesia llena de secretos e intrigas.

Su apoyo, y los de sus padres, es lo que mas necesitan ahora.

* * *

Llego a su habitacion exhausta, Ayame habia salido con un chico llamado Koga, lo supo porque ella le dejo una nota en la puerta del refrigerador. No tenia ganas de cocinar, asi que pidio servicio al cuarto. Mientras esperaba que llegara la comida, se baño y se cambio de ropa.

Tocaron la puerta y ella recibio la comida. Una de las ventajas de trabajar en una compañia y que tu ex-esposo te pague todo por sentirse culpable, bueno, Ahome lo veia de esa manera. Una de las politicas de la compañia era ser ahorrativos con la comida y el alojamiento, sin embargo, el con ella era diferente.

No era como si ella no pudiera pagarse todo eso, porque podria y hasta mas, pero queria que el malgastara su dinero de esa manera. Estaba resentida, ¿que mas podia hacer? Termino su cena y se fue a dormir. Sin embargo, esta vez no podia conciliar el sueño. Volvio a sentarse al borde de la ventana y encendio un cigarrillo y lo apago despues de darle una calda, por un momento sintio asco. Lo miro con extrañeza, se sentia raro, decidio no encender otro y se dedico solamente a observar la ciudad.

Penso en su hermana menor, Kikyo, a diferencia de Ahome, ella nacio en Japon. Ambas eran muy parecidas, a excepcion de sus ojos, Ahome heredo los ojos de su padre, Kikyo los de su madre. A pesar de su parecido, ambas tenian gustos un poco diferentes. Ella preferia las cosas realistas, su hermana en cambio, amaba la fantasia, supone que por eso ella decidio estudiar leyes y su hermana literatura inglesa. Sin embargo, se amaban la una a la otra.

Cuando ella se fue subitamente de Japon, Kikyo se empeño en seguirla, pero no la dejo hacerlo y se quedo con sus padres a regañadientes. La extrañaba, aun no le habia dicho que habia vuelto, la ultima vez que supo de ella le dijeron que estaba en Italia en un viaje de trabajo.

Sonrio al pensar en aquello, al menos una de las dos merecia ser feliz.

-Mañana la llamare.- se dijo a si misma en voz baja.- ya debe haber llegado aqui.- observo la luna en cuarto creciente, con nostalgia en su mirada. Extrañaba su vida anterior, lo extrañaba a el. Hasta hace estuvo negandose a si misma el cariño que le tenia, pero no pudo aguantarlo mas. Lo amaba, aunque dudaba que pudiera admitirlo en voz alta. Soño con la venganza tantas noches que ya no sabe si quiere vengarse de esa familia realmente, ya que, a fin de cuentas, sus hijos son parte de ellos.

Estaba en un dilema, destruir a sus enemigos o dejar el pasado atras. Aun amaba a Sesshomaru, pero le estaba costando poder perdonarlo.

Tenia dos opciones, renunciar y largarse con sus hijos bien lejos, o quedarse alli y esperar que las cosas se calmaran. Habia aceptado el puesto de Jefa de Asesoria Legal, tampoco podia abandonarlo asi porque asi, tenia un trabajo muy importa y responsabilidades. Muchas personas demandaban a la compañia por problemas pequeños y ella debia encontrar la solucion de los mismos.

Tendria que detener la redaccion de su libro durante un tiempo, mientras esperaba que la marea bajara y las demandas disminuyeran. Ya se estaba armando un lio en su cabeza, lo supo cuando inconscientemente empezo a masajear sus sienes.- Debes relajarte, infeliz.- cuando se sentia de esa manera, se insultaba a si misma, cosa que le parecia raro a mucha gente, ella lo consideraba un buen ejercicio. Si tu mismo te insultas, las palabras de los demas dejan de dolerte con el tiempo.

Ayame se estaba tardando en su cita. Eran las dos de la madrugada y no habia llegado, seguramente se quedo a "platicar" son su cita, penso ella con una sonrisa. Una de las ventajas de ser joven y hermosa, tener a cualquiera a tus pies.

Empezo a sentir los ojos pesados, estaba empezando a tener sueño, cosa que agradecio. Se recosto en su cama, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba dormir. Al rato se sumio en un profundo sueño, sin sueños.


	6. Brotherhood

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Algunos personajes fueron creados por mi._

 _Dedicado a las persona enamoradas._

* * *

Cap. 6

 _Una vida de aventuras._

El clima parecia colaborar con su cometido, queria relajarse y no iba a permitir que un par de gotas de lluvia arruinaran su dia de descanso. Para suerte de ella, solo fueron un par de gotas y el sol resplandeciente aparecio el cielo, como si estuviera anunciando: _"Aqui estoy perras, no se van a salvar de mis rayos."_ O al menos asi imaginaba que hablaba el sol. La verdad que ella misma creia que estaba un poco loquita.

Extendio su manta de cuadros rojos y blancos en el cesped y se acosto sobre el, con los ojos cerrados, a su lado habia una canasta, llena de comida, bebida y fruta. No acostumbraba a hacer dias de campo ella sola, pero sus amigas estaban de viaje todavia y algunas estaban ocupadas con sus recien conseguidos empleos. De todas ellas, Kikyo era la que aun no se decia en que area queria trabajar.

Se sento, y se puso a meditar su situacion. Saco un sandwich de jamon y queso de su canasta y empezo a comerlo. Mientras lo comia, imaginaba que estaba en un yate repleto de hombres hermosos dispuestos a hacer todo lo que ella deseara. Ok, tampoco asi, pero si se veia viviendo un futuro comodo. Le habian llegado varias ofertas ya que hizo un excelente trabajo en sus pasantias.

Se habia convertido casi que en una experta en literatura europea, aunque la inglesa era su especialidad. Le llegaron ofertas de varias universidades prestigiosas, museos e incluso una banda de metal sinfonico le pidio su colaboracion, ya que escribio un par de canciones para varias bandas. Tenia un monton de oportunidades por delante, y la verdad era que queria tomarlas todas, penso mientras le daba un sorbo a su judo de manzana. Pero no podia hacer eso.

Era joven, sin embargo, todo eso seria demasiado, incluso para ella que estaba acostumbrada a estar cargada de trabajo. Cuando viera a su hermana dentro de unas horas, le iba a pedir su consejo. Ella era muy inteligente y pensaba de manera mas practica y fria que ella, seguro sabria que hacer.

Llevaba una semana en Japon, visito a sus padres en Osaka, fue de paseo a los sitios donde solia ir cuando aun estaba estudiando. Paso una semana vagabundeando, ya era hora de volver al mundo de los adultos, penso con un poco de pesar.

Se termino su merienda, recogio sus cosas, y se fue hacia el edificio de la Corporacion T., no era muy dificil distinguirlo, tenia una "T" malditamente enorme sobre ella. Estaba en un parque cercano asi que fue caminando. Estaba vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla azul con sus convers negras y camisa de cuadros roja con negro y una camisa de algodon debajo de esta. Estaba bastante informal, aunque no le importo. Fue una estudiante modelo con notas altas, tenia el derecho de vestirse como una adolescente.

Llego al edificio, se paro delante de el con su canasta agarrada firmemente. Parecia una heroina de un comic, entro al edifico como si fuera la dueña de este. Camino directamente hacia la recepcionista, quien, al igual que casi todos los presentes, la miraba con algo de sorpresa. Ella sabia porque lo hacian, el parecido con su hermana las delataba.

-Vengo a ver a Ahome Saint Cyr.- le dijo a la recepcionista en un tono amable.

-¿Reservo una cita con ella?.

-Obvio no.- dijo Kikyo fingiendo que la pregunta la ofendio.- soy su hermana menor.

-Sin cita no puedo dejarla subir...

Kikyo le dio la despectiva miraba que ella y su hermana compartian, levantando la ceja lo mas que podia.

-...Aunque como es su familiar no hay problema.- termino de decir la recepcionista con una sonrisa nerviosa.- piso numero diez, al final del pasillo.

-Gracias.- Le contesto Kikyo con una hermosa sonrisa. Lo bueno de ser una chica linda, penso ella.

Se paro delante del ascensor y presiono el pequeño boton de metal. Espero con paciencia a que el elevador llegara. Las personas seguian observandola, la verdad, siempre habia sido asi. Por su estilo tan fresco y su sonrisa era normal ser el centro de atencion, aunque habian ocasiones en las que no le gustaba, se acostumbro a serlo.

El ascensor llego, las personas salieron de el, y ella y otras personas mas entraron. Presiono el piso diez. El elevador subia con rapidez, cosa que era normal en los ascensores japoneses. Muchas personas extranjeras solian marearse o sentir cosas raras cuando subian a uno.

Llego al piso diez y se bajo del ascensor. Se podia describir el ambiente del lugar con dos palabras, caotico, si no estabas acostumbrado, tranquilo, si llevabas años haciendo ese oficio. Las personas iban y venian de un lado a otro, los telefonos sonaban sin parar, todos hablaban en voz alta por no decir que gritaban.

Kikyo se sintio un poco abrumada. Agradecio no tener que preguntarle nada a nadie, sabia exactamente a donde se dirigía. Atraveso los cubiculos, llegando un pasillo mas amplios y con varias puertas a los costados. Oficinas seguramente, penso Kikyo.

Llego al final del pasillo, se paro delante de una puerta de madera colos blanco. Tenia una plata color dorado sobre ella con una inscripcion: "Abogada Saint Cyr". Se rio un poco, al pensar en su apellido. Algunos creian que era elegante, ella pensaba que era gracioso. Sin tocar la puerta, entro.

Alli la vio a ella, sumida entre sus documentos. Ahome levanto la cabeza y la observo. Con su sorpresa en su mirada, se puso lentamente de pie. Kikyo sonreia de oreja a oreja, habia logrado el efecto que queria en su hermana.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?.- pregunto de manera burlesca. Vio como los ojos de su hermana mayor se pusieron vidriosos, provocando el mismo efecto en ella.- Oh, vamos. Ven para abrazarte.- dijo con los brazos abiertos. Ahome camino y se arrojo a sus brazos.

-¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas aqui?.- pregunto Ahome entre lagrimas y observando a su hermana, se llevaban diez años de diferencia, pero curiosamente tenian la misma altura.

-Queria que fuera una sorpresa.- Kikyo empezo a secar sus lagrimas.- Llegue hace una semana. Te fui a buscar a Francia, pero cuando llegue ya te habias ido.

-Los jefes me transfirieron de repente.- dijo mientras le indicaba a su hermana que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones blancos junto con ella.- ¿Estuvo bien Italia?

-Estuvo bien, aunque sigo prefiriendo Japon.- Respondio mientras estiraba sus piernas y colocaba sus pies sobre la mesita de vidrio que estaba en el medio. Ahome rio ante ese gesto, su hermana nunca iba a cambiar.- ¿Como te sientes?.- Kikyo se torno mas seria y su pregunta sono preocupada.

-Tengo miedo.- respondio Ahome.- El presidente, parece seguir resentido por lo de hace años. Su esposa esta en la carcel, por querer ocultar lo que descubri hace diez años.

-Estas en un lio.- dijo Kikyo mirando a la nada.- En lo personal, no creo que debas preocuparte por el viejo. El no es tan malvado como Irasue. Deberias preocuparte por los accionistas que apoyaron su causa.

-Lo se. Sesshomaru cree que no se nada, pero el piensa que el que podria lastimarme seria su padre.- Dijo Ahome, colocando los pies sobre la mesita, igual que su hermana.- Esta muy abrumado. Tanto asi que no piensa con claridad.

-Hace unos dias me encontre con su hermano.- Ahome la volteo a ver rapidamente.- No sabia que tenia un hermano y que se pareciera tanto a el, incluso le pregunte si era el. Fue gracioso, el me confundio contigo.

-¿Inuyasha esta aqui?- Ahome parecia hablar mas consigo que son su hermana.

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada importante.- Respondio Ahome.- Es solo que, es raro que Inuyasha este aqui en la ciudad. Siempre ha comentado despectivamente lo mucho que odia esta ciudad. Hasta donde supe, era abogado en Kyoto.

-¿Kyoto? Se ve que es un hombre que ama la tranquilidad. Se puede notar en sus ojos.- Comento Kikyo con cierto brillo en su mirada.

-Habia olvidado lo mucho que puedes leer a las personas.-Dij Ahome mientras le sonreia.- me alegra que hayas venido, ahora mas que nunca, necesito de ti.

-Tampoco exageres.- dijo Kikyo despreocupada.- para nadie es un secreto que cuando era mas joven te cause muchos problemas.

-Si, pero ahora eres una adulta y haz madurado. Ademas, mis hijos se mueren por verte.

-Ah, cierto que tienes hijos.- dijo de manera burlesca. Ahome puso mala cara.- Es broma hermanita, te saldran arrugas si sigues poniendo esas caras.- dijo Kikyo entre carcajadas. Ahome no dijo nada, simplemente rio junto con ella.

La verdad es que ambas hermanas no podian hacer mucho. Solo esperar. Esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y rezar para que los inversionistas no se le vinieran encima. Era una tortura, si, pero era menos tortuosa cuando sufrias en familia. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero cuando sufres en grupo, no se siente tan mal, incluso llegas a sentirte feliz. El sentimiento cuando estas solo y no puedes cruzar una calle repleta de automoviles, pero entonces llegan cada vez mas personas, y cruzas como si no le tuvieras miedo al mundo.

Asi se sentia Ahome con su hermana a su lado

* * *

Habia llegado al piso numero 11, el piso de la oficina de su hermano mayor. Cuando entro al edificio, ni siquiera se fijo en las personas que sabia que lo miraban muy absurdamente. Entro al elevador, presiono el boton con el numero 11 y espero.

Ahora recorria el amplio pero corto pasillo, solo habia una sola secretaria, Kana. La chilla de ojo y cabellos claros apenas lo vio, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenido, señor Taisho.- dijo con su voz calmada. Inuyasha sintio un pequeño escalofrio en su espalda, no le gustaba mucho que le dijeran "señor".- Su hermano lo esta esperando.

-Gracias.- respondio el amablemente con una sonrisa. Kana se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasara hacia la oficina de su hermano. Cuando entro, lo vio sentado de espaldas a el, observando el paisaje, ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol se estaba ocultando, y las tonalidades naranjas entraban por la ventana, dandole un toque magico a la oficina y quizas un poco triste, penso Inuyasha.

-Crei que ibas a llegar en la noche.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se ponia de pie y miraba a su hermano menor, quien era mas bajo de estatura por unos pocos centimetros.- ¿No puedes ser mas impuntual?

-Estaba ocupado.- decia el mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaba en frente del escritorio de su hermano. Sesshomaru lo imito.- Entonces, ¿que piensas hacer?

-Planeo dejarla aqui, a mi lado.- dijo decidido.- creo que esta mas segura aqui que en el extranjero, es mas facil vigilarla.

-¿En serio crees que papa podria hacer algo en su contra? Digo, se que es malo, pero no a tal grado, el mismo ha reconocido el trabajo de Ahome.- Inuyasha de verdad creia muy poco probable que el viejo puediera hacer algo asi.

-No estoy seguro de nada ultimamente.- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa amarga.- Pueden ser papa, o los amigos de mi madre, o incluso mi madre. Se que hay alguien que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. A simple vista no es tan dificil de comprender, pero cuando ya estas sumergido en esto, es dificil confiar en tus propios socios.

-Cuando te escucho hablar, me alegra haber huido de casa.

-Tenia ganas de huir cuando tenia tu edad tambien.- Dijo Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, ante ese comentario, se sorprendio.- Cuando empece a ver como era esto, de verdad tenia miedo, pero decidio quedarme, alguien tenia que hacerlo.

Inuyasha se puso serio.- Creo que ya no importa pensar en eso.

-Lo se, tienes razon.- Sesshomaru volvio a ponerse de pie.- No trabajaras con Ahome, vas a hacer conmigo. Seras nombrado subdirector.

-¿No habia un puesto mas horrible?.- dijo con mala cara.- soy abogado, no empresario.

-Es solo por unos meses, hasta que averigüe quien es el que esta jodiendo las cosas desde adentro. ¿Aceptas?

-Ya estoy aqui, que importa.- Dijo mientras se ponia de pie y estrechaba la mano de su hermano mayor.- solo espero no cagarla.

-No creo que lo hagas, te desempeñas bien como abogado.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- el mundo de los negocios es de cierta manera, parecido.

Inuyasha rio ante el comentario de su hermano mayor. Sesshomaru le ofrecio un poco de whisky pero lo rechazo.

-La cerveza es mi predilecta.- dijo de forma burlona.- ¿cuando empiezo?

-Empiezas mañana. Te quiero aqui a las 8. Se puntual.

-Lo intentare.- dijo Inuyasha con un tono un poco arrogante. Se despidio de su hermano, y salio de la oficina. Inuyasha estaba vestido de manera informal, unos pantalones negros con unas botas militares junto con una chaqueta de cuerno negra y debajo una camisa sencilla.

Fue hacia el estacionamiento, se subio a su convertible plateado y mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, observo unas figuras femeninas a lo lejos. Una estaba vestida de traje azul marino y la otra con unos jeans y camisa roja. Estaban caminando de manera relajada y no paraban de reir.

-Esa risa...- Fruncio el ceño.- ¿Ahome?

Ahome estaba caminando tomada de la mano con su hermana menor. Kikyo le estaba contando sus historias de cuando estuvo en Italia y no paraban de reir.

-¡Y entonces, el italiano se puso a discutir con el americano sobre quien tenia los pectorales mas grandes y se sacaron la camisa delante de todo el grupo!.- contaba Kikyo de manera escandalosa.- Lo cual no sirvio de nada porque los pechos de mi amiga Sandra eran ams grandes, y eso que ella es plana.

Llegaron al auto de Ahome muertas de risa, Ahome tuvo que recostarse sobre su coche porque le dolia el estomago de tanto reir.- ¿Con que clase de gente te juntas, Kikyo? Digo, tu eres rara, pero tus amigos lo son mas.

-Dios los cria y ellos se juntan.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- oye, ¿quien ese ese?.- pregunto Kikyo, señalando con la cabeza al auto rojo que estaba unos metros mas alla detras de ellas.- ¡Oh! Es Inuyasha. ¡Inuyasha!.- grito sorprendiendo a su hermana, haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta subitamente. Kikyo estaba agitando su mano con energia.

-Mierda.- maldijo Inuyasha por lo bajo. Con lentitud, se bajo de su auto y con su mejor sonrisa fingida, se acerco a las mujeres.

Ahome estaba sorprendida, no esperaba verlo alli, o tal vez si, no sabia que pensar ya. Kikyo aun seguia con su sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Hola.- dijo Ahome cuando Inuyasha llego donde ellas, no queria sonar tan seca, pero fue el saludo mas seco que hizo durante toda su vida- ¿Como haz estado?.- esta vez sono mas amable.

-He estado mejor.- respondio Inuyasha, casi que ignorando a la hermana menor.- ¿y tu como haz estado?

-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Ahome se sentia incomoda, o al menos asi lo percibio su hermana menor.- Kikyo ya me conto como se conocieron.

Inuyasha rio por lo bajo.- Fue un encuentro, peculiar.- dijo entre risas.

-Bastante diria yo.- dijo Kikyo, habia mucha tension en el aire, como si su hermana e Inuyasha no quisieran estar en el mismo sitio.- bueno, tenemos que irnos.- dijo de repente, Ahome la miro como dandole las gracias mentalmente.- Yo conducire.- dijo Kikyo.

Ahome le dio las llaves con confianza.- Nos vemos despues.- dijo mientras se despedia de Inuyasha.

Las mujeres se subieron al auto, Inuyasha se puso a un lado y espero a que se fueran. Cuando vio al auto salir del estacionamiento, respiro profundamente. ¿Que rayos fue eso?, se pregunto a si mismo.

Nadie lo sabia, a excepcion de Ahome, pero Inuyasha tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia ella. Se lo hizo saber, cuando, la noche que escapo de casa, durante una fiesta familiar, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salto por la ventana que estaba donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento. Nunca hablaron de eso.

Creyo haberlo superado, pero su corazon latia ligeramente mas rapido cuando pensaba en ella, justo como le sucedia en este momento. Dejo de pensar en eso y se fue hacia su auto.

Mientras conducia, no pudo evitar pensar en ese pequeño encuentro. Si Kikyo no hubiese habladado, sacandolo de sus pensamientos, se hubiese quedado un largo rato observando a Ahome como un idiota, aunque, de verdad era un gran idiota. Le gustaba la mujer de su hermano, vaya pedazo de mierda que era, pensaba el. Tan solo un pequeño beso basto para que ella se quedara grabada en su memoria. Quince años, enamorado de la mujer de su hermano.

Se sentia el imbecil mas grande del mundo, el y su hermano nunca fueron tan unidos, pero haber besado a su esposa, para el era lo peor que pudo haberle hecho a Sesshomaru. Freno casi de golpe en un semaforo en rojo. Debia dejar de pensar tanto si no queria matar a alguien.

Condujo hasta su departamento en tranquilidad. Se dio un baño largo y se preparo una cena ligera. Se fue a la cama, un poco cansado, intentando no pensar en Ahome Saint Cyr. Intento no pensar en ella, de veras lo intento, pero se durmio haciendolo.

Sin embargo, en sus sueños, la que lo torturaba con su belleza, no era ella.

* * *

Esta asustada, y al mismo tiempo, sentia que estaba en contra del mundo. No prestaba atencion a la clase historia, era su materia favorita, sin embargo, en este momento estaba odiandola. Su cabeza le dolia, estaba preocupada por su madre. No entendia el mundo de los adultos, a penas tenia 15 años, no entendia porque era tan dificil para ellos ser felices. No era justo, penso mientras afincaba mas lapiz en su cuaderno. ¿Por que su abuelo se empeñaba en vigilarlos? ¿Por que su padre le ocultaba cosas a ella y a su hermano? ¿Por que sentia que no ayudaba a sus amigos lo suficiente? Tenia un lio en su cabeza, le empezo a doler, creia que iba a explotar.

Miro el reloj, aun faltaba mucho para la hora de salida, a penas llevaban veinte minutos de clase y ya queria salir huyendo, no aguantaba la presion. La presion de tener que estar siempre arreglada, vigilada, sacar las mejores notas, ser la mejor en deportes, ser la mejor en cualquier actividad que hiciera. Afinco tanto su lapiz que termino rompiendo la punta, con un ruido sordo que a penas y lo escucho la persona que estaba en frente de ella.

Rin le saco punta a su lapiz nuevamente. Intento poner mas atencion a la clase, vagamente pudo lograrlo. Estaban estudiando a los vikingos. Su abuela Irasue era de Suecia, ella nunca le conto historias, pero su padre si. Le contaba historias fantasticas, para algunos imposibles de creer, su piel se erizaba un poco, al imaginar que un poco de ellos podria vivir en ella. Siempre le gusto la cultura escandinava y admiraba mucho la sociedad vikinga. A pesar de eso, aun no podia concentrarse al cien por ciento en la clase.

Estaba ida, de alguno modo, no se sentia parte del mundo en este momento. Miraba el reloj, miraba el pizarron, miraba su cuaderno, miraba a su alrededor, no se sentia parte del mundo en ese momento. No decia ni una palabra, solo pensaba, en lo detruida que se sentia por dentro. Rin Taisho estaba usando una mascara en ese momento, queria hacerle cosas malas a las personas que se burlaron de ella por no tener madre.

No sabia por que, esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Esos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando los otros niños de la alta sociedad se burlaban de ella, por lo que habia pasado con su madre. Por culpa de su madre vivio esas experiencias, sin embargo, no odiaba a su madre.

Odiaba a su abuela. Tic, toc, el reloj aun no marcaba la hora de salida, aun faltaba bastante. Se estaba hartando de la apacible voz de su profesor. Si fuera cualquier niña arrogante se pusiera de pie y saliera como si nada, pero no era una niña cualquiera y menos arrogante. Tenia que dar una buena imagen. A pesar de que en el fondo quisiera quemarlos a todos, tenia que dar una buena imagen.

Estas haciendo tu mejor actuacion, se decia a si misma, mientras se esforzaba por memorizar la clase. Deseaba marcharse del maldito lugar, queria irse de la escuela, de su casa, de la ciudad, del pais. Queria irse lejos.

-Calmate.- se dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar. Cerro sus ojos respiro profundo, no debia perder la paciencia en un lugar publico. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los latidos de su corazon se tranquilizaron.

Se pudo concentrar al fin y cuando la campana sono, fue la primera en salir del salon de clases. Camino, y camino, pero no fue con sus amigos.

Salio de la escuela, escudada por la multitud de estudiantes, sin que ninguno de sus guardaespaldas pudiera notarla, en primer lugar, era habitual que saliera sola de la escual, siempre lo hacia con su hermano, o con alguien de su grupo de amigos.

Pero esta vez Rin decidio irse sola. Vestida con su uniforme y su mochila, empezo a caminar calle abajo, era primera, por lo que la brisa estaba fresca y no hacia calor. Camino y camino, no supo cuantas cuadras, pero estaba bastante lejos de la escuela.

Queria despejarse, no iba a salir de la ciudad, pero queria despejarse. Llego hasta el lugar que buscaba, el hermoso parque repleto de arboles de cerezo. Ya habian florecido, por lo que esas flores no iban a vivir mucho. Eran las 4 de la tarde, habian personas reunidas debajo de los arboles, muchas estaban felices, habia una camino de piedras, por lo que decidio caminar, mientras observaba los arboles.

Tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, por un momento, sintio como todas sus preocupaciones se alejaron. Ahora estaba menos enojada, o eso creia. Su celular vibro, lo saco de su bolsillo, tenia una llamada perdida de su hermano, seguro estaba preocupado, le escribio diciendole donde estaba y que iba a regresar sola a casa. No queria que la fueran a buscar, no queria ver a nadie conocido en ese momento, se sento debajo de un arbol y se recosto sobre el tronco. Vio a su alrededor y vio a varias chicas haciendose fotografias.- Que tontas.- se dijo a si misma. A Rin no le gustaba tomar fotografias en exceso, decia que dañaban los momentos. Momentos como este, donde tenia un hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos y se sentia en paz, no queria compartirlos con nadie, solo le pertenecian a ella y a nadie mas. En esa parte era muy egoista, rasgo tipico de la familia Taisho.

Todos eran egoistas con algo. Sonrio con amargura, al darse cuenta, que no era tan diferente de su abuela. Los pensamientos que tuvo en su ultima clase del dia, son cosas que alguien como Irasue pensarian. Ese arrebato emocional, de odiar a todos lo que te pisaron, era algo que solo ella podria pensar.

Su madre seguramente le diria que no, que es normal que todos pensaran eso de vez en cuando, es uno de los rasgos que todos los humanos tienen. Preferia inclinarse hacia lo que diria su madre.

Cerro los ojos, y dejo que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Cuando abrio los ojos, ya estaba oscuro.

-Mierda.- decia mientras miraba su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, se quedo dormida durante dos horas sin darse cuenta. Apresurada se levanto y mientras caminaba, se sacudia su uniforme, no iba apurada, no estaba muy entusiasmada de llegar a su casa.

El parque no estaba tan hacia el centro de la ciudad, por lo que fue facil para ella tomar un taxi. Vivia en una de las zonas mas prestigiosas de la capital, odiaba admitirlo. Solo habian casas enormes y mansiones hermosas en su barrio. Le pago al conductor y bajo del taxi. Miro el porton de su casa con pesar. No era que no le gustara ser millonaria, solo que eso requeria de ciertas responsabilidades y sacrificios.

Marco el codigo y las puertas se abrieron solas. Camino como si fuera una condenada a muerte hacia la puerta principal.

De verdad no queria.

Habia llegado tarde, y debia enfrentar la ira de su abuelo.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _Notas del autor: Si haz llegado hasta aqui, gracias por seguir mi historia. Fue dificil empezarla y sera dificil terminarla, pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible. Intercambie los roles de Kikyo y Ahome porque en verdad estaba harta de que casi siempre fueran rivales. Cuando maquine esta historia en mi mente, no pensaba convertirla en fanfic, pero despues de hacerle unos cambios, decidi hacerlo. Kikyo tendra un rol importante, ya que sera el sosten de su hermana mayor. Inuyasha igualmente, intentara ayudar a su hermano a poder encontrar la verdad tras los hechos. Rin y Ken haran lo mejor posible, para que la historia de su familia (la cual es mas profunda y oscura de lo que parece) no salga a la luz hasta que sea el momento indicado. Sango y Miroku seran los lazos que uniran a los personajes en el momento que se requiera y los niños miserables (los amigos de Ken y Rin) seran los que ayuden a sus amigos reflexionar sobre lo que seria correcto y lo que no. Dejen un review si les ha gustado._

 _Att: AlissaBlue._


	7. Family

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Algunos personajes son de mi autoria._

 _Dedicado a las personas que buscan inocencia._

* * *

Cap. 7

 _Entre la esperanza y la desesperacion_

 _..._

¿Seria capaz de perdonar y olvidar? ¿Se sentia capaz de hacer la vista gorda y pretender que todo estaba en orden? No estaba ciega, y dificilmente podria olvidar. Ella recuerda.

Estaba de pie, frente aquella puerta de madera oscura, su corazon latia rapidamente. Sus manos sudaban, tenia miedo. No queria entrar, queria huir, su corazon le decia que huyera, pero su cuerpo seguia estatico. Toco la puerta suavemente, hasta que un ligero _"pase"_ le indico que entrara a la habitacion.

Era un lugar lugubre, para nada acogedor. Habian muchos aparatos medicos en esa habitacion y en la cama, estaba el. Esta semi acostado, la miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados. Eran frios, asi que no pudo descifrar lo que habia en la mirada de su abuelo, con tranquilidad cerro la puerta detras de ella. Frente a la cama de su abuelo, habia una silla de madera.

El no tuvo que indicarle, ella sabia lo que iba a suceder. Con lentitud, se sento en la silla. Abrio los labios para decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Su abuelo tosio ligeramente y se aclaro la gargante. Un sermon en camino, penso Rin.

-¿Salir de la escuela sin supervision de nadie?.- su voz sonaba debil, pero aun asi, se escuchaba con claridad por toda la habitacion.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.- Respondio ella sin titubear. Su abuelo la miraba molesto.

-Eres temeraria, sin duda.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.- ¿Acaso no te importa mi salud? ¿No te importa que este viejo se preocupe por ti?.- sonaba sarcastico, Rin odiaba que el usara ese tono.

-Para ser honesta, si te mueres, tal vez sentiria un gran alivio.- Rin no tenia problemas con tutear a su abuelo y decirlo lo mucho que deseaba que se muriese.- Un peso menos para el mundo.

El señor Taisho, bajo la mirada, parecia dolido, a Rin no le importo en lo absoluto.- Eres valiente y descarada.- dijo mientras alzaba cada vez mas la voz.- Eres igual a tu madre, un ser despreciable que solo quiere una posicion alta.

Rin se puso de pie.- No hables asi de ella.- se podia notar la ira en su mirada.- no vinimos a hablar de ella, si no de mi.- volvio a sentarse, estaba agitada. Siempre le decia lo mismo, que su madre era un ser despreciable y que ella era igual a ella.

-No iras a la escuela durante una semana.- sentencio.- te quedaras aqui a limpiar, servir y cocinar. No dormiras en tu habitacion, dormiras en las habitaciones de las criadas.

Rin lo miro con odio, no porque que tuviera que ser una criada durante 7 dias, sino por querer humillarla. Se puso de pie y salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta de golpe. Corrio a su habitacion y busco su mochila mas grande. Metio otro uniforme, un par de zapatos casuales, sus cuadernos y se coloco un sueter con capucha. Salio de su habitacion y mientras caminaba varios intentaron detenerla, pero siguio su camino, su abuelo ya habia dado las ordenes.

Empezo a correr ya que si seguia caminando, no le daria tiempo de salir en ese momento. Salio por la puerta principal y pudo ver como el porton de su casa se abria lentamente, habia llegado su padre del trabajo. Miro alrededor, buscando su bicicleta, la cual estaba tirada hacia el lado derecho de la casa, la tomo y se subio a ella, el porton estaba abriendose cada vez mas, asi que pedaleo con rapidez. Siempre fue una buena ciclista, por lo que atravesar el porton no fue un problema, habia huido de su casa y no sentia ningun arrepentimiento.

Ahora su pregunta era, ¿a donde rayos iba a ir? No tenia mucho dinero y solo habia una persona que la recibiria con los brazos abiertos: su madre.

...

Estaba encerrado en su oficina. Estaba sentado detras de su escritorio de madera, con el menton apoyado en ambas manos. Estaba preocupado y al mismo tiempo molesto. ¿Por que una niña hizo algo como eso? Le recordo a su hermano menor.

Huir de casa a los 15 años... Lo esperaba de Ken, no de Rin, admitia Sesshomaru. Su padre se puso como loco a dar ordenes, y Sesshomaru ordeno que no se cumplieran sus ordenes. Conocia a su hija, sabia bien a donde iba ir. La iba a dejar en paz por ahora. Lo mejor que podia hacer, era irse de la casa de su padre. Necesitaba ponerle un alto a todo el asunto. Tenia que hacerle entender a su padre que las cosas habian cambiado, sus nietos necesitaban un respiro.

Inhalo y exhalo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo en voz alta. Entro su hijo mayor, aun estaba usando su uniforme.- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto mientras se masajeaba las sienes,

-Me voy.- dijo con voz seca.

-¿Vas a perseguirla?

-Ella me necesita.- Dijo Ken mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Sabes siquiera donde esta?

-Yo lo se, tu tambien lo sabes.- Dijo volteando a ver a su padre.- lo hubiese hecho antes, supongo que espero el momento adecuado.- Ken hablaba con un tono diferente al que usaba habitualmente, era un tono oscuro lugubre, muy parecido al de su padre.- No quiero estar aqui, deberias irte tambien. El abuelo tiene personas que lo cuidan, estara bien.

-Esta enfermo.- respondio Sesshomaru preocupado.- Puedes irte, pero yo debo quedarme durante mas tiempo.

-Como quieras.- respondio mientras salia de la estancia.

Sesshomaru suspiro, sus hijos eran un enigma. Sabia que no querian a su abuelo, pero Sesshomaru tenia un deber con el. No podia abandonar a su padre, sabia que muy en el fondo, el no era tan malo y rompe bolas, como le decia Inuyasha. Estaba enojado, porque su madre estaba en la carcel y el no movia un dedo para sacarla de alli. Amaba a su madre, pero ella cometio crimenes, ocultando informacion que pudo costarle la vida a muchas personas, solo por dinero.

La amaba, pero como ser humano le repugnaba. Su padre tambien iba a ir la carcel, pero enfermo y decayo, haciendo que en vez de ir a prision, estuviera encerrado en su casa. Estaba exhausto de todo este maldito asunto. _Estaba desesperado._

Se puso de pie, y fue hasta la habitacion de su padre. No se molesto en tocar la puerta, simplemente entro, su padre estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, mirando hacia la ventana, ya era de noche.

-Mis hijos se iran de esta casa.- dijo mirando al señor Taisho fijamente.- Yo me quedare, pero cuando mejores, me ire tambien.

Inu no Taisho lo miraba con rabia.- ¿Abandonaste a tu madre y me abandonaras a mi tambien?.- escupio intentando hacerlo sentir culpable.- ¡Eres un malagradecido! Despues de todo lo que hicimos por ti.- gritaba colerico.

-La justicia no perdona a los criminales.- dijo intentando sonar sereno, la verdad es que estaba molesto.- Si hacer lo correcto me convierte en un malagradecido, entonces lo soy a mucha honra. Prefiero que me veas con esos ojos, a ser un complice de tus caprichos.- Su padre lo miraba consternado.

Sessomaru no dijo nada mas y salio de la habitacion. Siempre era asi, su padre lo hacia sentir culpable y el cumplia casi todo lo que le pedia, pero no podia seguir con ese circo. Haber metido a su madre a la carcel le costo muchas cosas a los Taisho, perdieron socios, estatus y algunos "amigos", pero eso no le importo. No soportaba la idea de estar rodeado de hipocritas, por eso siguio adelante.

Entro molesto a su habitacion y se dio un baño, dejando que el agua fria lo apaciguara. Respiraba profundamente mientras se bañaba. Se vistio y salio de su habitacion, se encontro a Ken saliendo por la puerta principal, lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo hasta su auto.

-¿A donde me llevas?- Ken estaba molesto.

-Iremos donde tu madre.- le respondio Sesshomaru, mientras miraba concentrado el camino. Ken no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar.- No preguntes por que.

Ken hizo como su padre ordeno. No pregunto ni objeto nada. Pero aun seguia sorprendido, que su padre quisiera ver tan de repente a su madre era muy extraño, o quizas no lo era. Sesshomaru no lo admitia en voz alta, pero su hijo sabia que aun amaba a su madre.

Llegaron al hotel Station, donde su madre se estaba quedando. Su padre le dio las llaves al valet y Ken bajo con su bolso, habia llevado un bolso parecido al de su hermana, solo que este tenia el estilo de Ken. Atravesaron el vestibulo, el iba detras de su padre. Este caminaba mas agitado y rapido de lo normal, parecia saber cual era la habitacion de su madre. Entraron al elevador y Sesshomaru presiono el boton numero 7. No decian nada, Sesshomaru era de pocas palabras y Ken no se atrevia a hacerlo, queria mantener el ambiente lo menos tenso posible, pero era inevitable.

Bajaron del ascensor, Ken detras de su padre. Detuvieron delante de la puerta numero 32. Sesshomaru toco la puerta y a los minutos, esta se abrio.

Ahome los miraba sorprendida. Estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo claro y con su cabello suelto, debido a que Ken y Sesshomaru eran mas altos que ella, tenia que levantar la cabeza para verlos. Era una escena, tierna, en el mejor de los sentidos y un poco extraña. Claro, es normal que te visiten tu hijo y su padre. Detras de Ahome aparecio Rin con una sonrisa que desaparecio en cuanto vio a su padre.

-No vengo a llevarte de vuelta.- se apresuro a decir su padre, Rin solto un pequeño suspiro de alivio.- vine a traer a tu hermano.

-Hola mamá.- dijo el abrazando a su madre. Ahome y Rin se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Ahome estaba medio petrificada, no se movia de la puerta, Rin tuvo que zarandearla ligeramente para que reaccionara.

Rin sospechaba que su padre habia venido a hacer algo mas que traer a su hermano, asi que tomo a Ken de la mano y lo llevo a su habitacion.

-¿Crees que se maten?.- pregunto Ken en un susurro mientras iban caminando.

-No lo creo, estan enamorados.- respondio ella con una sonrisa. Dejaron las cosas de Ken en la habitacion de Rin, mas tarde iban a acomodarse, pero primero, tenian que escuchar la conversacion de sus padres.

Como buenos hijos que eran, eran unos chismosos desvergonzados.

...

Ahome estaba en la cocina, le temblaban las manos, no esperaba que Sesshomaru se apareciera frente a su puerta a las 9 de la noche. Lo miro de reojo mientras estaba en la cocina. El estaba de pie frente a la ventana con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalon, observaba la luna, como siempre.

Se acerco hasta el, con dos tazas de cafe, una para cada uno.

-Toma.- le dijo mientras le daba una taza y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaba junto a la ventana, entre ambas sillas, habia una mesa de vidrio.

-Gracias.- respondio con su tono frio particular. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, el siempre iba a ser asi.- Lamento haber venido a esta hora.- se disculpo bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes.- respondio ella, intentando sonar amable.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, aunque no era un silencio incomodo. Ellos se conocian desde hacia mucho tiempo, no habia mucho que decir, ya que se conocian como la palma de su mano. Ahome lo observababa a el, el observaba la luna, mientras pensaba que rayos iba a decirle. El estaba frente a ella, pero no intercambiaban palabras.

-¿Aun sigues odiandome?.- pregunto el, de repente. A Ahome la tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta. Efectivamente, lo tenia el mismo aprecio que antes, pero el por el resentimiento, el tipo la alejo de sus hijos, por ende no iba a estar feliz con el. Aunque no lo hizo con malas intenciones, era eso o enfrentarse a un juicio injusto.

-No lo creo.- contesto despues de un minuto.- ¿Esa es tu mejor manera de iniciar una conversacion?.- a Ahome, por un momento, le parecio divertido que le preguntara eso.

-Para ser sincero, no sabia que decir. Simplemente, me dieron ganas de venir. Y no queria que me hijo anduviera a estas horas solo por la calle.

-Fue una sabia desicion que vinieras a traerlo. Te hubiera matado si lo hubieras dejado venir solo.- Respondio, con ese tono calido que usan las madres cuando hablan de sus hijos.

-Lamento haberte ascendido sin consultarte.- volvio a disculparse, esta vez si la miro a los ojos.

-No te disculpes por eso, ¿Vale? Ya han pasado diez años, el pasado quedo atras.- dije mirandolo a los ojos tambien.- Se que tu intencion no fue herirme, pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que se hizo justicia.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso.- Decia mientras se ponia de pie, preocupado.- Mi madre aun sigue siendo poderosa, y mi padre esta mas furioso que nunca.

Ahome tambien se puso de pie, sabia de lo que estaba hablando.- No deberias preocuparte por tu madre ni por tupadre.- dijo, mientras se colocaba a su lado.- Preocupate por los socios de tu madre.- dejo de hablar con el tono calido que uso al principio, ahora hablaba de una manera mas fria.- Se que me pusiste en este puesto para que fuera intocable, pero conociendo a estas personas, tal vez no seran suficientes. Si no iran detras de mi, iran a por ti. Si no te destronan, se desquitaran con nuestros hijos. Cuesta admitirlo, pero tu madre no tiene piedad con sus enemigos.- Ahome se coloco frente a el, lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ahora su enemigo soy yo.- dijo con amargura, mientras miraba el suelo.- No sabes cuanto la odie cuando te aparto de mi lado y me obligo a divorciarme de ti. Rego rumores en la escuela, haciendo que mis hijos fueran unos marginados. Mientras, a mi me puso en la posicion mas alta, como si asi fuera a odiarla menos.- Sesshomaru apreto sus puños y levanto la mirada.- No sabes el alivio que senti cuando la esposaron y la llevaron a la carcel.

Ahome lo veia asustada, Sesshomaru estaba triste, enojado y amargado, todo a la vez. En un intento de apaciguarle, lo tomo de la mano.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Ahome.- por ser la causante de todo.

-No digas eso.- Sesshomaru apreto su mano.- Solo fuiste la pieza clave para que lo inevitable sucediera finalmente.

Se vieron a los ojos durante un segundo y para sorpresa de Ahome, Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo. Era un abrazo calido, el aroma de el la embriago por un segundo. Al principio se dejo abrazar, pero poco a poco empezo a abrazarlo tambien. Le costaba admitirlo, pero lo necesitaba a pesar de todo y el la necesitaba a ella. Fue un abrazo largo, el aspiraba el aroma del cabello de ella, un aroma dulce y ligero que en su juventud solia volverlo loco, aun lo hacia, quizas igual o mas que en el pasado.

Creyó que iba a rechazarlo, pero no lo hizo. De mala gana, dejaron de abrazarse, Ahome lo miraba, estaba nerviosa asi que empezo a juguetear con su cabello como una adolescente, a Sesshomaru le parecio gracioso, asi que empezo a reir.

-¿Que sucede?.- Ahome parecio no entender.

-Nada, nada.- dijo el dejando de reir.- es solo que, no parece que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Te vez como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Ahome arrugo la cara ante el comentario.- me lo han dicho mucho ultimamente. Seguro las cremas si sirven para algo.- Se quedaron viendo en silencio y empezaron a reir. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Ahome juro vengarse, pero estaba ahi, riendo junto a el.

Mas alla de donde ellos se econtraban, estaban sus hijos, escondidos sin apenas hacer ruido, mirandose con sorpresa. Desde pequeños se habia vuelto buenos escuchando conversaciones ajenas. No esperaban que sus padres aun se trataran con tanta simpatia. Se retiraron lentamente, hacia la habitacion de Rin. Ken se quedo de pie, cruzado de brazos, Rin se sento en el penso, haciendo una mueca.

-Tuve la esperanza de que al menos se gritaran.- dijo Rin con expresion triste. Su hermano la miro confundido.

-¿Pero que dices?.- pregunto casi que amenazante.- ¿Como puedes decir eso?

-¡No estoy diciendo que me hubiese gustado!.- se defendio ella bruscamente.- es solo que, es increible que a pesar de todo se amen. Es un amor que trasciende el tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veia a su hermano.

-Si, tienes razon.- Ken tambien empezo a sonreir.- No somos tan miserables despues de todo.

Eran increible, si. Pero al menos, los cuatro eran un poco mas felices ahora.

* * *

¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? Seguramente lo estaba, sino, ¿por que le haria a su hermoso cabello tal cosa?

Las mujeres en su familia tenian una caracteristicas que todas compartian, un largo y sedoso cabello negro. Pero, Kikyo no era como su hermana o como su madre. En definitiva, rompio la tradicion familiar. Largo cabello lacio ya no era largo y mucho menos negro, ahora era de un color aguamarina y lo tenia mas arriba de los hombros. Su madre iba a morir y su padre iba a reprenderla, pero no le importaba, era un espiritu libre y ahora iba a a aprovechar su libertad mas que nunca, tenia 25 años, aun tenia mucho porque vivir.

El corte de cabello solo era el comienzo, salio de la peluqueria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su ropa combinaba con su nuevo estilo de cabello. Estaba usando una falta escolar de cuadros rojos con una camiseta blanca con el logo de su banda favorita y unos tenis rosados. Se veia muy juvenil, hasta podria hacerse pasar por una adolescente si se lo propusiera.

Su cabello ondeaba al viento, mientras caminaba al ritmo de la cancion que estaba escuchando en su ipod en ese momento. Las personas la miraban fijamente y eso le encantaba. Era una chica japonesa con facciones europeas, en pocas palabras, una delicia.

Bueno, quizas no una delicia, pero si veia despampanante.

Miro su reloj e hizo una mueca que varios hubieran considerado gracioso. Se ajusto su pequeña mochila, aseguro bien su ipod en su bolsillo y empezo a correr. Corria con energia, iba a llegar tarde a la reunion que tenia con su hermana.

Hubiese ido en taxi, pero se gasto toda su plata en la peluqueria...

Se dio una bofetada mental, ni siquiera le quedo suficiente para el autobus. Es algo que pocos podrian creer, tenia un buen trabajo, ganaba bastante dinero, pero en ese momento no tenia dinero en efectivo, grave error.

Cruzo en una esquina, estaba cerca de la zona rica. Le habia dicho a su hermana para verse en el bar donde solia reunirse con sus amigas, pero su hermana ahora era mas "sofisticada" y se rehuso y Kikyo acepto, de mala gana, comer en un restaurante fino.

Se freno de golpe, estaba en frente de un restaurante esnoob con un nombre en italiano que no tenia ganas de traducir, era un nombre muy largo. Saco un espejo de su mochila y arreglo su cabello despeinado, saco un labis labial y se pinto sus labios de rojo, toda una "diva".

 _-Si, claro.-_ dijo con ironia, en su mente. Abrio las puertas de vidrio y a su lado derecho habia un señor detras de lo que se parecia a un podio, el que se encargaba de guiar a la personas con reservacion.

-Vengo a ver a Ahome Saint Cyr.- Dijo con una sonrisa y con acento frances.

El señor la miro de reojo de mala manera y observo en el libro que tenia frente a el.

-Sigame, por favor.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con Kikyo detras de el. Vio a su hermana a lo lejos y esta ya la habia reconocido, lo supo porque la miro con cara de sorpresa.

Llegaron a la mesa y Kikyo se sento frente a su hermana.

-El mesero tomara su orden en unos momentos.- amablemente.

-Gracias.- dijeron ambas al unisono. El señor se retiro, dejando solas a las hermanas. Kikyo estaba como si nada, mientras Ahome tomaba un vaso de agua, mirando fijamente a su hermana menor.

-¿quieres tocarlo?.- pregunto Kikyo en tono burlon.

-¿Es una peluca?.- Ahome empezo a acariciar el cabello de su hermana.- ah, no lo es. ¿Estas loca?.- la cara de Ahome estaba casi que descolocada, sus expresiones eran muy graciosas, al menos eso pensaba Kikyo. Ahome estaba vestida de manera "aburrida", segun Kikyo. Un sueter de cachemira con una camisa de algodon azul claro debajo, junto con jeans de marca seguramente y sandalias ligeras.

-Queria variar un poco.- dijo mientras se encogia de hombros.- Siempre me confunden contigo y la verdad no quiero que lo sigan haciendo.

-Si, pero pudiste haber sido un poco menos drastica.- Dijo Ahome con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, se lo estaba tomando con un poco mas de ligereza, o al menos eso creyo Kikyo.- Aunque, he de admitir que me gusta.- dijo asintiendo en manera de aprobacion.

Kikyo sonrio de oreja a oreja. La opinion de la gente le valia una mierda, pero la de su hermana valia oro para ella.- Ya tu hija me conto todo.- dijo mientras aguantaba la risa.

Ahome suspiro, mientras negaba.- No se que hacer con ellos, son identicos a ti y a mi cuando eramos jovenes. Pero de veras se pasan, es decir, eramos curiosas de niñas, pero ellos son unos expertos en escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Kikyo cambio su expresion a una mas seria.-Aunque...- empezo a decir cauteloa.-Sigo sin entender del todo lo que sientes por el. Crei que lo odiabas, pero es obvio que no lo haces.

-Es un poco complicado.- respondio bajando la mirada.-Quiero odiarlo, pero mi corazon no me lo permite.

-Estas entre la espada y la pared.- dijo Kikyo con tristeza.-No dejes que tus emociones te controlen.

-Ya tengo 35 años.-dijo con una sonrisa amarga.-dejar que mi corazon decida por mi ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora solo lo usare para amar a tus hijos.

Kikyo la miro con curiosidad.-Entonces, ¿Que haras con respecto a Sesshomaru?

-no voy a hacer nada.- dijo mirando a su hermana.-Alejarme seria muy cobarde pero acercarme seria muy evidente, asi que voy a actuar como si nada. Desconozco si el siente lo mismo, pero es evidente que no me odia.

-¿Amigos?.- Kikyo trato de no reir. Para ella, imaginarse a su ex-cuñado y a su hermana como amigos se le hacia muy gracioso.

Ahome no respondio, solo se dedico a observar la carta del restaurante. No queria decir esa palabra, pero si, de ahora en adelante ella y Sesshomaru serian "amigos".


	8. The Rains of Lancashire

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Algunos personajes fueron creados por mi. "La Lluvias de Lancashire" es una referencia a "Las Lluvias de Castamere" de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego de G.R.R Martin._

 _Dedicado a las personas que buscan la verdad._

* * *

 _"Les Miserables Enfants: Parte 3"_

 _Inglaterra, hace 10 años._

 _..._

 _Un cielo azul, el sol brillando con todo su esplendor, las aves cantando con alegria y la brisa refrescando sus caras. Asi hubiese sido ese dia si la lluvia y la sangre no hubiesen opacado su vision._

« _"¿Y quien es usted?" pregunto ese orgulloso señor. "¿Que tan bajo debo inclinarme?". "Solo una serpiente con distinta piel, es todo lo que puedo decir". "La serpiente aun tiene colmillos, mi señor, largas y venenosas, tan largas y venenosas como las suyas milord"_

 _Y entonces hablo, ese señor de Lancashire, y ahora las lluvias lloran en su salon, sin nadie que pueda oirlas._

 _Y ahora las lluvias lloran en su salon sin ningun alma que pueda escucharlas._ »

 _¿Habria sido la lengua de su padre lo que los habia condenado?_

 _Posiblemente, asi habia sucedido. Quizas, si hubiese sido obediente no hubiese llevado a casi toda su familia con el. Toda la familia Rain perecio, a excepcion de dos niños que estaban jugando en uno de las pasadizos debajo del salon de baile._

 _¿Quien hubiera imaginado que toda su familia moriria en una fiesta familiar?_

 _Los hombres vestidos de negros se fueron contentos, habian extinguido a toda una familia, o al menos eso habian pensado. Las tablas del piso tenian un poco de espacio entre si, por lo que los niños Rain se habian bañado con la sangre de sus parientes, estaban llorando, pero no hicieron ruido alguno. Los Rain lloraban en el salon, sin nadie que los pudiera oir._

 _Se abrazaron el uno al otro, buscando consuelo, pero sin hacer ruido. Estuvieron alli durante dos dias, hasta que alguien dio aviso a las autoridades, su nana, quien no estaba cuando eso sucedio. Toda la familia Rain mascrada cruelmente, a excepcion de los hijos de Lord Edduard Rain. Los encontraron, dormidos, abrazandose el uno al otro._

 _-Mis niños.- su nana estallo en llantos al encontrarlos cubiertos de sangre y sin consciencia. Los trasladaron a un hospital, donde recibieron la mejor atencion. Las enfermeras y los doctores lo hicieron mas que todo, por lastima, su familia, una de las mas prestigiosas de Lancashire, estaba muerta. No tenian a nadie en Inglaterra._

 _Se despertaron, casi al mismo tiempo. Estaban en camas diferente, pero estaban uno al lado del otro. El niño, era un poco mas grande que su hermana, se sento sobre su cama y observo a su gemela, quien a diferencia de el decidio quedarse acostada. Ella, de manera brusca se sento y empezo a observar su cuerpo. Lo ultimo que habia visto eran ella y su hermano cubiertos de sangre._

 _Pero ya no estaban cubiertos de sangre. Estaban limpios y con ropa diferente. Los gemelos se observaron temerosos, ¿Acaso los hombres malos vendrian a buscarlos? La niña se bajo de su cama y fue con su hermana, el cual la abrazo fuertemente._

 _-Todo estara bien.- le dijo con su voz infantil intentando sonar calmado, pero el niño no lo estaba. Tenia miedo al igual que su hermana._

 _Pero no tendrian que temer mucho tiempo. Su familia era de la nobleza inglesa y la corona los pondria a salvo. Estaban abrazados, cuando una mujer rubia de traje gris y sonrisa amable entro a la habitacion, la mujer que cambiaria sus vidas y todo gracias a la familia de su madre._

 _Lady Caitlyn Rain, era la hija de un importante empresario japones, el cual estaba mas que dispuesto a cuidar de sus nietos._

 _Y asi sucedio. Los gemelos Rain se fueron a otro continente._

 _Han pasado diez años, pero aun asi, las lluvias todavia lloran sin que nadie pueda oirlas._

* * *

Tokio, actualidad.

...

-¿Que te parece si usamos dorado con azul?- pregunto con entusiasmo la joven rubia. La pelinegra que estaba sentada frente a ella hizo un bufido.

-Prefiero clavarme una daga en mi ojo que combinar esos colores.- respondio duramente. Parecia molesta, se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la ventana.

-¿Que te sucede?.- la chica rubia parecia preocupada.- Mei...- la llamo en voz baja, pero ella no contesto.- Mei...

La llamo varias veces, pero nunca contesto.- ¡MEI!.- grito poniendose de pie repentinamente. La pelinegra dio un salto.

-¡No me grites!- exclamo volteandose a ver a su amiga.

-Te llame y no respondiste.- dijo la rubia a la defensiva.- ¿Por que estas tan rara el dia de hoy?

Mei no volvio a contestar, se dio vuelta hacia la ventana, observando como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.- Lucy... ¿Haz escuchado sobre "Las lluvias de Lancashire"?

-¿Lancashire?.- repitio en voz baja, mientras volvia a sentarse, estaban en un salon de clases vacio.- Mi padre una vez me conto esa historia. ¿Que no era sobre una desparecida familia inglesa?

-Desaparecida... suena muy amable, ¿por que no decir "masacrada"?- Mei aun seguia de pie a espaldas de lucy.- Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños numero cinco de los gemelos de Lord Edduard Rain, cuando diez hombres vestidos de negro entraron al salon de baile. Estaban bebiendo y comiendo, estaban felices, hasta que ellos llegaron. Se dirigieron hacia Lord Rain, con sus sonrisas burlonas. Uno de ellos, un hombre rubio de ojos azules, se presento ante el como Lord Jhonathan Lancaster, señor de Preston.- Mei respiro profundamente.- Edduard lo desprecio, preguntandole altivamente quien era el y porque el tenia que reverenciarlo. La verdad, es que la familia Lancaster era superior a la familia Rain en cuanto a jerarquia, pero habia sucedido algo. Era un evento reciente, por lo que aun no habia salido a la luz, pero Edduard Rain habia desenmascarado la corrupcion de la familia Lancaster, por lo que sus titulos y sus tierras les serian despojados, su fortuna iba a ser confiscada por el gobierno y Jhonathan Lancaster iria a la carcel...

-¿Como sabes todo eso?.- Lucy la interrumpio, estaba sorprendida.

-Dejame terminar.- respondio secamente.- el lord de Preston hacia caido en desgracia. Aun faltaban dos semanas para que fuera a prision, por lo que tomo venganza, ya era un hombre sin honor, por lo que masacrar a toda una familia le importaba poco. Lo que nadie sabe, es la familia Rain si sobrevivio.

-¿Como pudo ser posible? Todos murieron, el, su esposa, sus hijos...

-Sus hijos estan vivos.- Dijo volteando a ver a Lucy y sentandose frente a ella.- Estaban escondidos en uno de los tuneles que estaban debajo el salon de baile, por lo que nunca pudieron verlos. La corona sintio preocupacion por ellos, por lo que fueron declarados muertos, pero en realidad estan vivos.- Mei hablaba con melancolia en sus ojos.- Samantha y Jhon Rain... esos eran sus nombres.

-Pero si estan vivos, ¿a donde pudieron haber ido?.- Lucy arrugo el entrecejo, parecia confundida.

-Se dice que viajaron al pais natal de su madre.- Decia cruzada de brazos.- Ella era extranjera, por lo que los gemelos aun tenian familia del lado de su madre.

-¿En serio?.- Pregunto Lucy fascinada.-

-Si. Se dice que antes de Edduard Rain se convirtiera Lord de la Fortaleza Lancashire, vino a Japon por cuestiones de politica, y conocio a la hija de un ejecutivo japones. Se enamoraron y ella cambio su nombre al de Lady Caitlyn.- Mei sonreia, mientras contaba la historia.- Dicen que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y que sus modales eran muy refinados.- sin darse cuenta, apreto sus puños y se puso de pie.- Bueno, es una pena que ya no esten vivos. Su emblema era una serpiente plateada enroscada en una espada sobre un fondo verde esmeralda. Deberiamos usarlos.

-¿A donde vas?.- Mei empezo a recoger sus cosas. Lucy se puso de pie y empezo a recoger las suyas tambien.

-Voy a buscar a Ryu, mi abuela nos invito a cenar.

Lucy no dijo nada, y la observo irse. Habia sido muy extraño, que le contara toda esa historia solo para decirle con que colores le gustaria adornar el salon.

* * *

Llovia a cantaros, debido a eso, no habia podido salir del edificio anexo donde estaba, tampoco tenia prisa, asi que se sento en el suelo, observando la lluvia caer, el techo del pasillo era amplio, por lo que podia ver la lluvia claramente sin mojarse un poco. Rin usaba una coleta alta, por lo que su rostro estaba al descubierto, habia tenido clase de deporte, por lo que decidio recoger su largo cabello. Aun llevaba su uniforme deportivo: una camisa blanca con unos shorts negros y zapatos deportivos blancos. Su uniforme se ensucio, por lo que no se cambio para ir a casa. La gente solia ver mal el hecho de que usaran el uniforme de deportes fuera de la escuela, pero a Rin no le importaba. Su hermano ya se habia ido, por lo que esta vez le tocaba irse sola. Ya no vivia con su abuelo, cosa que le encantaba. Despues de escuchar la conversacion de sus padres, ella y Ken fingieron quedarse dormidos cuando su madre entro a la habitacion a llevarles comida, escucho a su madre reir, por lo que asumio que sabia que estaban fingiendo.

La temperatura empezo a subir, y empezo a tiritar de frio, pero solo un poco. Se abrazo a sus pies, mientra temblaba. ¿Por que de repente llovia tanto? durante la clase habia un sol resplandeciente y de repente la lluvia empezo a mojar sus cabezas como si no hubiese llovido en años. Se rio, al pensar en las niñas que corrieron asustadas por mojarse el cabello. ¿No se podia ser mas estupido en la vida? Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no percibio a Eric caminando hacia ella.

-Hola.- le dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y ella gritaba. Eric empezo a reir fuerte, tanto que se cayo al piso mientras se retorcia de la risa.

Rin lo miraba enojada.- No es gracioso.- dijo apretando los dientes.- ¿que haces aqui?

-Me quede dormido en la biblioteca.- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.- me desperto la bibliotecaria colocando una montaña de libros frente a mi. Creo que no le gusta que babeen sus libros.- decia mientras sonreia.

-Me ha pasado. Muy odiosa a mi parecer.- dijo mientras volvia a abrazarse a sus pies. Eric lo noto, por lo que la abrazo.

-¿Donde esta el inutil de Ken Taisho?.

-Se fue antes que yo. Creo que debere decirle a mi chofer que venga por mi.

-¿Que no te ibas siempre con el?.- Pregunto Eric levantando una ceja.- Mi millonaria amiga es conocida por tener siempre un chofer dispuesto a sus ordenes.- dijo burlesco

-Nos fuimos de la casa de mi abuelo.- dijo mientras se apretujaba mas con su amigo, estaba empezando a hacer mucho frio- Ahora somos mas independientes, nos fuimos con mama. Mi padre no se opuso. Crei que iban a entrarse a golpes o asi, pero hablaron como si fueran amigos.

-¿Por que te extraña eso?.- Eric se volteo para encararla.- Lo que sucedio hace años no fue culpa de ellos, ademas, ellos los tienen a ustedes, pelearse seria ridiculo.- Volvio a mirar hacia la lluvia mientras seguia abrazando a su amiga. Rin no dijo nada, se quedo pensativa con las palabras de su amigo. Tenia razon, no habia porque actuar de mala manera. Y entonces hablo.

-Si tu esposa te enviara lejos por culpa de su madre, ¿estarias enojado con ella?

Eric medito.-Eso depende.- dijo al fin.- Depende de sus razones.

-hmmm.- No dijo nada. No tenia muchas ganas de "filosofear". Estaba cansanda y en cierto modo, agotada. Estar con Eric aliviaba su cansancio y mejoraba su estado de animo. Nunca se lo decia, pero ella asumia que el se daba cuenta de ello. Desde que llego de Irlanda, se volvio cercano a ella, se convirtio en el mejor amigo de su hermano. Se apoyaban mutuamente.

-Ken y yo queremos que tu y los demas conozcana a mama.- dijo poniendose de pie y soltando el abrazo de Eric.- Ella se muere por conocerlos.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le tendia la mano a su amigo.

Eric la tomo sin dudarlo, y Rin, aprovechandose de su rapidez, empezo a correr bajo la lluvia con Eric tomado de su mano. La expresion de el era muy graciosa, al menos para ella lo era. Una gran distancia separa ese edificio con el principal, por lo que cuando llegaron, estaban empapados al punto de chorrear muchas cantidades de agua. A la señora de la limpieza no le iba a gustar, para su suerte, ella seguramente ya se habia ido.

Eric se solto de su agarre bruscamente, Rin se tapo la boca con ambas manos aguantando la risa.

-¡¿Estas loca mujer?!.- Exclamo furioso.

-Un poco, tal vez.- dijo entre risas.- No es para tanto, no seas niña.

Eric la miro y luego sonria de medio lado, resignado.- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Mi mama me viene a buscar.- dijo mirando su celular.- me lo acaba de decir.

-Ah, que suerte.- dijo dandose la vuelta y empezo a caminar alejandose de Rin.

-¿A donde vas?.- pregunto tomandolo del brazo.

-A cambiarme, ¿tu que crees?.

-Ah, vale, esta bien.

Eric se fue y Rin se quedo frente a la puerta principal, esperando a su madre. Estaba haciendo mucha brisa, por lo que sus piernas y sus brazos se secaron, pero su ropa seguia mojada. ¿Por que no tenia un maldito paraguas? Debia comprar uno. Estaba aburrida, su madre le dijo que estaba en una reunion y despues iria por ella, por lo que iba a tomarse su tiempo. Su mochila no estaba tan mojada, asi que saco un cuaderno negro y se puso a escribir.

Usualmente escribia historias ficticias, pero ultimamente escribia todo lo que pasaba. El reencuentro con su madre, el intento fallido de ver las movimientos bancarios de su abuelo, la huida de la mansion de su abuelo, el reencuentro de sus padres. Escribia mucho, con lujo de detalles. Escribir despejaba su mente y aclaraba sus ideas, y lo mejor de todo, la distraia.

Suspiro, resignada.

No importaba por cuanto tiempo lo meditase, jamas lograba sentire conforme consigo misma.

* * *

Eran las siete de la noche, y aun caminaba por las calles de Tokio, solo. Hacia horas que habia dejado de llover y salio del hotel donde se estaban alojando. Su padre le dijo que ya no podrian seguir viviendo alli, por lo que le plantearia a su madre irse a vivir a su antigua casa, cosa que a Rin le fascino y a Ken le dio igual.

Ultimamente Ken se mostraba distante, nadie sabia la razon, ni siquiera el. No sentia un vacio, pero desde que se fueron de la casa de su abuelo, algo en el habia cambiado. Sus rutinas diarias se habian acabado, ahora llevaban una vida diferente, la que siempre quisieron.

Dejo de pensar en eso por un momento. Tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, le costaba admitirlo pero estaba cansado de perder el tiempo anhelando algo que posiblemente nunca pasaria y paso. Ya debia deja de pensar en lo mucho que le encantaba, ya no tenia caso.

Suspiro, cansado. Habia caminado seis cuadras desde el hotel sin darse cuenta apenas, simplemente camino sin parar. Sintio la gargante reseca, tenia sed y definitivamente tenia hambre. Miro a su alrededor, llego al distrito de comida rapida, que conveniente. Camino hacia el puesto mas cercano y pidio su plato favorito: ramen picante. El señor del puesto, un hombre robusto pero con mirada amable lo atendio con mucha cortesia. Habia una pareja sentada al lado de el, supuso que se volvieron novios recientemente porque estaban muy "azucarados". Que asco, penso para sus adentros. Ken no solia ser un amargado con respecto al amor, pero tenia la particularidad de sentir cierto odio hacia las parejas felices, Rin dice que son celos.

No sabia si era por el hambre o de verdad ese habia sido el ramen mas delicioso que habia probado en toda su vida. Despues de terminar su plato pidio otro, en verdad estaba hambriento. Despues de comer, saco su billetera de su chaqueta negra, al señor del puesto le brillaron los ojos. Ken Taisho se habia comido cuatro platos grandes de ramen picante. Se fue del puesto con la barriga llena y el corazon contento, con eso debia aguantar hasta la media noche.

Tenia la particularidad de nunca sentirse lleno cada vez que comia. No sabia si era bueno o malo, por eso decidio comer cada vez que sintiea hambre, es un muchacho atletico por lo que no importa lo mucho que coma, jamas engorda. La envidia de las mujees, pensaba el divertido, mientras miraba el cielo sin estrellas. Vivir en Tokio tenia cosas buenas y malas, una de ellas era no tener un cielo estrellado, la ciudad tenia tantas luces que era imposible ver al menos una maldita estrella.

Caminaba tranquilamente, no estaba cansado asi que saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendio con una fosforo. Mal habito que habia heredado de su madre, suponia el. Siempre fumaba a escondidas de su padre, el siempre odio que ella fumara. Ella nunco fumo delante de sus hijos, sin embargo, que la observaba desde lejos, inclusive haciendo eso se veia como la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Nadie sabia de su habito, ni siquiera su hermana. Si se enterara seguramente lloveria sangre sobre sus cabezas. Su padre tampoco debia enterarse, lidio con una esposa fumadora, seguro no querria lidiar con un hijo tambien. Empezo a hacerlo a los 15 años y no parece arrepentido de haberlo hecho. No afecta su condicion fisica y no se siente con insuficiencia respiratoria, asi que esta bien para el.

Fumaba mientras caminaba, y se sentia grande. Las personas lo miraban de reojo y seguian de largo. Agradecia tener las facciones de su madre, asi nadie sabia que era el hijo del gran Sesshomaru Taisho, el heredero del mas grande imperio de productos farmacéuticos. Claro que, igual llamaba la atencion, era alto, fuerte y apuesto.

Su cigarrillo se acabo, asi que lo tiro al suelo y lo piso. Continuo con su caminata, habia llegado a la zona rica de Tokio, el lugar donde estaban los restaurantes mas finos, las tiendas mas caras y los hoteles mas lujosos. Habia llegado a su zona.

El hotel se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de donde el estaba, pero no queria moverse. Sus ojos azules estaban serenos, pero por alguna extraña razon, no queria ir. Creyo que cuando se reuniera con su madre se sentiria completo, pero no se siente asi. Sacudio su cabeza, y empezo a caminar. Atraveso el vestibulo y presiono el boton de su piso. Estaba solo en el ascensor, cosa que agradecia, no le gustabar estar con extraños en los ascensores, para Ken era una experiencia muy incomoda.

Llego a la habitacion y encontro a su madre, a su hermana y alguien mas que no podia ver porque estaba de espaldas, estaban sentados en la sala.

-Llegue.- anuncio el. Iba a seguir de largo, de no ser porque su madre lo llamo.

-Acercate, quiero que veas a alguien.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Ken levanto una ceja, y se sento al lado de su madre. Delante de estaba una persona identica a su madre, solo que mas joven y con el cabello azul. Ken no se molesto en mostrar su sorpresa, Rin se rio al ver su expresion.

-¿Tia Kiki?.- estaba muy sorprendido.- ¿Que te paso?

-Un nuevo peinado.- Respondio Kikyo entre risas.- Ven y dale un abrazo a tu tia Kiki.- Ken se levanto con un poco de pesar y abrazo a su tia, esta no dudo en atacarlo con besos. Le dejo las mejillas y parte del cuello con marcas de labial rojo. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaria que habia tenido una noche muy divertida. Volvio a sentarse junto a su madre y Kikyo continuo la conversacion que estaba teniendo con su mama y con su hermana. Cosas de mujeres, penso aburrido. Queria levantarse, pero seria muy descortes, puesto que su tia parecia muy entusiasmada y no queria ser grosero con ello. Se concentro en su cabello azul, para asi poder mirarla y no quedarse dormido con las bobabas que las mujeres estaban hablando.

-...Y en ese momento me decidi que iba a trabajar en el museo.- Finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto capto la atencion de Ken.

-Disculpa, tia ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?.- Pregunto un poco confundido.

-Que como tenia demasiadas ofertas y no sabia si trabajar en la Bliblioteca Nacional o en el Museo de artes de Tokio, preferi el museo.

-¿Estudiaste artes?.- pregunto el con cierto interes. Rin lo miraba expectante, durante toda la charla el estuvo fingiendo interes, hasta que nombro la palabra "arte". Ahome tambien estaba expectante, Ken estaba mostrando mucho interes en ese momento.

-Estudie dos carreras de hecho, Letras mencion Literatura Clasica e Historia del Arte.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Estudie ambas carreras aqui en Japon, pero hice especializaciones en Italia, Francia y Alemania.

-Vaya.- dijo Rin sorprendia.- tu y mama son muy diferentes.

-Tu tia siempre fue un alma libre.- dijo con expresion serena.- Yo siempre fui mas metodica y controladora.- dijo entre risas.

-En pocas palabras, yo soy divertida y ella es una aburrida.- culmino para terminar con un cojín que se estrello en su cara y una Ahome mirando hacia otro lado como si no supiera nada. Los cuatros rieron ante la situación, era muy hermoso ver como los cuatro a pesar de las diferencias de edad, eran tan iguales en la manera de tratarse.

-Sabes, mama, me gustaria ser como la tia Kikyo.- Dijo sonriendole a su madre. Esta lo miro con ternura.

-Cariño.- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.- tu eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones.

-¿Eso es una especie de "si" filosofico o que?.- Pregunto Rin haciendo una mueca.

Ahome rio ante el comentario de su hija.- es un si.- le respondio.

-¿a ti que te gustaria hacer, RinRin?.- pregunto Kikyo mirando a Rin.

-hmmm.- tomo su barbilla dudosa.- La verdad, siempre he querido tener mi propia banda de rock. Mami, ¿Puedo ser cantante rock?.- le pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Con la condicion de que me lleves de gira contigo.

-Aish, esta bien.- dijo resignada.

Para ser honestos, ¿quien se llevaria a su madre de gira consigo?


	9. Tears

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Algunos personajes son de mi autoria._

 _Dedicado a las personas que buscan amor._

* * *

Cap. 10

"En algun momento..."

 _Tokio, algunos años atras..._

 _..._

 _Estaba frustrada, nada habia salido como lo habian planeado._

 _-¿Puedes quitar esa cara?.- le dijo Sesshomaru, aun mas frustrado que ella._

 _-Tu no te caiste a una piscina con todo y ropa.- Respondio Ahome volteando la mirada._

 _-Tu no perdiste todo tu dinero en un maldito juego de feria.- Replico molesto y cruzado de brazos._

 _Si, definitivamente habia sido una cita asquerosa. Se habian ido de aquella feria sin dinero y mojados, caminando con la cabeza gacha, ya que al parecer ni dignidad les quedo. Se sentaron en la parada de autobuses, con la esperanza de que llegara un autobus rapidamente para poder salir de aquel infierno._

 _Sesshomaru miraba a Ahome de reojo y ella lo miraba a el. No querian admitirlo, pero se habian reido mucho del otro, quizas no fue una salida tan mala. Mientras pasaban los minutos, el viento cada vez soplaba mas, haciendo que Ahome empezara a tener frio asi que poco a poco se arrimo hasta a Sesshomaru y quedar pegada a el._

 _-¿Te molesta?.- le pregunto mientras lo miraba al rostro.- Es que tengo frio.- Sesshomaru no respondio, pero paso su brazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Ahome. Ella sonrio sin que el la viera, era gracioso ver lo inexpresivo que era y al mismo tiempo expresar tanto en un solo acto._

 _-¿Como fue que te caiste a la piscina?.- pregunto el, para romper el hielo que el mismo creo quizas._

 _-Se le cayo un juguete a un niño y me agache para recogerselo cuando un grupo de señoras que estaban peleando entre ellas se acercaron hacia nosotros, como estaban tan concentradas en gritarse no me vieron y me empujaron con sus traseros.- Dijo enojada, ni ella misma se creia que habia sido de esa manera. En cambio, Sesshomaru empezo a reir. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reirse a carcajadas. Su risa era contagiosa y Ahome empezo a reir con el._

 _-Eres cruel, ¿sabes?.- le dijo ella entre risas._

 _-Dime algo que no sepa._

 _-Te quiero.- dijo rapidamente sin darse cuenta._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-¿Que?.- Se hizo la desentendida. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y no pudo seguir mirandolo al rostro. A el ese gesto le parecio tierno. La tomo por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a la cara. No sabia si eran ideas suyas, pero hasta ese momento no se habia percatado de lo brillantes que eran sus ojos azules._

 _-Tu me quieres.- le dijo serio._

 _-No, no dije eso.- quiso voltear la cara pero el no se lo permitio._

 _-Me quieres.- dijo en voz baja. Estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos temblorosas la delataban, penso el. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, le daba un calorcillo agradable en su interior. ¿Como podria ponerla aun mas nerviosa?_

 _Ah, cierto. Un beso._

 _Lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios, ella intentaba escapar pero el no se lo permitia, la tenia fuertemente abrazada. Rompio la distancia entre ellos, y la beso. Ahome tenia los ojos como dos platos, Sesshomaru en cambio los habia cerrado, estaba disfrutando el momento. Se separo de ella, y miro el horizonte con una sonrisa de satisfaccion. Ella rompio el abrazo y se cruzo de brazos. Estaba consternada._

 _Su primer beso habia sido robado._

* * *

Tokio, actualidad.

...

Estaba sudando frio, estaba nervioso. Su primera junta con los grandes y estaba asustado. Por primera vez los socios de su padre lo conocerían. Suena raro, pero de niño no fue muy famoso entre los amigos de la familia de su padre. Fue fruto de un adulterio, por lo que Inuyasha solia ser poco visto, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, el heredero de toda esa basura que llaman imperio farmacéutico.

Agradecio, que Sesshomaru haya recapacitado y lo haya puesto como encargado de la publicidad del nuevo producto que saldria al mercado. Era abogado, pero queria salir de la rutina. Claro, solo era un nuevo jarabe para la tos, pero si lo hacia bien, podrian ganarse el favor de los accionistas que estaban del lado de Irasue. Segun rumores internos, algunos de ellos habian dejado de apoyar su causa en la corte, la cual aun estaba en disputa, simplemente se retiraron de su defensa.

-¿Nervioso?.- le pregunto Ahome quien estaba detras de el, acababa de llegar.

-Solo un poco.- dijo secandose el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo.- Antes solia dar clases en una escuela publica, no entiendo porque estoy nervioso.

-Estos no son niños, son hombres de negocios.- Ahome se enserio.- Solo preocupate por engrandecer tu propuesta y seguro te amaran.

-No quiero que me amen.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Quiero que esto acabe pronto.

-Todos queremos que acabe.- dijo Ahome con melancolia en sus ojos.- Es mucha presion. ¿Tu hermano no vendra?

-Esta de viaje a China. Te dejo esto.- dijo extendiendole un sobre a su ex-cuñada.

-¿Que es?.- dijo con curiosidad.

-No lo se, pero dijo que si lo abria me mataria donde estaba. No entendi la ultima parte.- Ahome rio ante su comentario. Inuyasha la miro a los ojos, entre abrio los labios como queriendo decirle algo pero la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrio y Kana salio de ella.

-Sr. Taisho, ya es hora de empezar.

-¿Ah? Ah, si cierto.- Se volteo hacia Ahome quien aun estaba alli.

-suerte.- le dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿no vas a estar presente?.- Inuyasha parecia decepcionado.

-No puedo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en cuanto al caso Takada. Seguro lo haras bien.- Ahome se despidio de el con la mano. Inuyasha se quedo alli de pie, observandola irse. Su corazon palpitaba con rapidez. Sacudio su cabeza y entro a la sala de juntas.

No era la primera vez que hablaba delante de un monton de viejos petulantes, ¿Que podria salir mal?

* * *

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que penso en el. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vio? Ya ni se acordaba de ese dia. Siempre supo de sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero Ahome sabia que no podia corresponderle a Inuyasha. Era triste, y sentia pena por el, pero las cosas eran asi.

Entro a su oficina y se puso a trabajar. No era una adicta al trabajo, pero si un poco obsesiva, queria que todo saliera a la perfeccion, tal y como lo planeaba.

 _-Y por eso casi te meten a la carcel, imbecil.-_ le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. La voz de su conciencia era cruel con ella a veces, pero alguien debia ser claro con ella. Estaba un poco desanimada, muchas cosas la tenian preocupada.

Sus hijos estaban raros, aunque siempre habian sido asi, ultimamente estaban mas raros. Ken llegaba muy tarde de la escuela y Rin se encerraba en su cuarto durante muchas horas y rara vez salia a comer con ellos.

Pubertad, penso con resignacion. Es triste, ya que no pudo pasar con ellos los años previos a la pubertad.

-Ahora es cuando se ponen mas dificiles.- dijo para si mientras redactaba unos informes en su computador. La verdad, para nadie era un secreto que amaba a sus hijos con locura y que siempre los apoyaria en todo lo que pudiese. Observo la fotografia que tenia en su escritorio: era una foto familiar, estaban ella, Rin, Ken y Sesshomaru, aunque tenia un pequeño detalle, la cara de Sesshomaru habia sido recortada.

Si, estaba muy molesta en ese momento, pero con el tiempo se arrepintio, pero no pudo arreglar la fotografia, la quemo junto con muchas otras.

Era raro, penso al recordar su reencuentro con el, queria decirle muchas cosas, reclamarle y patalear por haber sido un cobarde, pero cuando lo vio, de pie en el umbral de la puerto junto con su hijo, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron, tan solo con mirar sus orbes doradas, esa caracteristica de su peculiar familia. Sacudio su cabeza, no queria perder el hilo del informe pensando en su ex-esposo. Suspiro, era lo unico que podia hacer.

Su celular empezo a sonar, lo tomo y observo que era un numero desconocido.

-Que raro...- dijo al verlo. Con recelo, contesto la llamado.- Alo...

Lo que escucho al otro lado de la linea la dejo estupefacta, literalmente, se quedo inmovil. El celular cayo al suelo, haciedo un ruido sordo.

Se levanto rapidamente, cogio su cartera y salio corriendo de su oficina. Miles de pensamientos terribles se cruzaron por su cabeza.

-No...- decia entre lagrimas mientras conducia con rapidez por las calles de Tokio.- Esto no esta pasando...

* * *

Se paseaba de un lado a otro, estaba asustado, temia lo peor...

-Papá, vas a hacer un surco en el suelo.- Decia Ken en un intento por calmar a su padre. Aunque en realidad, no sabia cual de los dos estaba mas asustado. Se maldijo mentalmente, se maldijo por no haber sido un hermano mas atento...

Cerro los ojos, en un intento de forzar a sus lagrimas a no salir, justo en ese momento, se escucharon gritos, gritos que venian de la recepcion.

-¡¿Donde esta mi hija?!.- preguntaba Ahome con angustia.- ¡¿Donde esta?!

Sesshomaru salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Ahome y al escena le desgarro el corazon: Ahome de rodillas en el suelo, gritando el nombre de su hija.

-Ahome...- la llamo en voz baja. Ello no lo miraba, tan solo lloraba. Se puso de cuclillas y la abrazo.- Tranquila, ella estara bien...- decia palabras de aliento, palabras que el se decia a si mismo y que no lo calmaban. Ahome se aferro a el, lloraba en silencio, llamando a Rin de vez en cuando. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, Sesshomaru se puso de pie junto a Ahome, a quien todavia abrazaba. Ken habia presenciado todo y en silencio y de pie, habia llorado tambien. Se sentaron juntos los tres, en la sala de espera de la recepcion.

Cuando Ahome se tranquilizo, Sesshomaru procedio a contarle lo que habia sucedido: Rin habia sido atropellada al salir de la escuela. Pero lo que mas los tenia como alma en pena, es que se habia lanzado al auto a proposito.

Antes de salir, Rin le entrego una carta a cada uno de sus amigos, donde contaba las razones por las que quiso acabar con tu vida. La carta tena instrucciones, una de ellas era abrirlas media hora despues que se las entregara y mostrarle el contenido a la familia de Rin.

-Afortunadamente, no murio en el acto.- culmino Ken.- pero esta seriamente lastimada... Lo siento mucho mamá...- a Ken se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, bajo la mirada, decepcionado de si mismo. Ahome lo abrazo, dandole fuerzas.

-No te sientas culpable, mi cielo.- le decia con su melodiosa voz, Sesshomaru estaba de pie, a cada rato preguntaba sobre el estado de Rin.- Culpable soy yo, al haberlos abandonado durante 10 años.- Era un situacion desgarradora. Los tres se sentian culpables: Sesshomaru por no dedicarle tiempo, Ken por ser egoista y Ahome por no haberla acompañado en sus momentos dificiles.

Recientemente se habian reunido, no querian volver a ser una familia rota...

* * *

 _Siente desesperacion, el frio se hace cada vez mas intenso. Esta consciente, pero no puede abrir sus ojos. Siente como las manos a su alrededor la intentan arrastrar al vacio. Esta sola, completamente sola, nadie vendra a salvarla._

 _¿Por que? ¿Por que le pasa esto a ella? ¿Que crimen cometio para ser tratada de esa forma?_

 _Ah, cierto. El suicidio, probablemente la esten arrastrando al infierno._

 _¿Por que la condenan? Ella solo queria acabar con su vida miserable._

Las gotas de sudor corrian por su cara, pero poco a poco, Rin fue abriendo los ojos. Su cabeza y todo su cuerpo le dolian. Por suerte, la luz de la habitacion estaba apagada, asi que al momento de abrir los ojos por completo, fue facil adaptarse a la oscuridad.

Intento incorporarse, pero fue imposible, una de sus piernas estaba enyesada. Quiso apoyarse en sus antebrazos, pero sus costillas le dolian.

-Vaya mierda- Maldijo por lo bajo. Mientras estaba pensando en nada, alcanzo a escuchar una liviana respiracion, alguien estaba durmiendo. Como pudo alzo la cabeza y vio a su madre y a su padre tranquilamente dormidos, apoyando la cabeza el uno del otro. De repente sintio ganas de llorar.

Y lloro, simplemente lloro, por haber sido una cobarde y egoista. Por no haber pensando en el dolor que les causaria su muerte, por no enfrentarse con el montruo que dia a dia crecia mas en su interior y que en cualquier momento hara que se mate de verdad.

Los horas pasaban, y Rin siguio llorando hasta el amanecer. Llego un momento en el que finalmente se quedo dormida, pero con una expresion triste en su rostro.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Lamento haber aplazado tanto la historia, hace cuatro meses empeze a estudiar y trabajar y no me sobraba nada de tiempo. Mi mas sinceras disculpas_


End file.
